Au service des Lannister
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Le chamboulement de deux vie vont se croisé sans prévenir... FanFiction Game of Thrones SandorXOC avec beaucoup de rommance, drame et mystère! - J'espère que sa vous plaira!
1. Chapter 1

**Au service des Lannister**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Partie 1**

Les longs couloirs silencieux donnaient la chair de poule, le silence nous faisait frissonner tel des feuilles. Néfis était servante à Port-Réal, elle était même la servante personnelle de plusieurs personnes de la cour. Il y a des jours où elle sert son maître, Lord Varys, et d'autre jours le prince Joffrey. Ce n'était qu'un garçon impulsif et très égocentrique.

La pauvre servante devait supporter ses caprices lors de ses heures de travail à servir cet enfant trop gâté. Une fois, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les appartements du prince, elle entendit dans les couloirs deux femmes parler de Joffrey.

Elles disaient que cet enfant était le fruit d'un inceste entre Cerssei Barathéon et Jamie Lannister. Néfis plissa les yeux en direction des deux femmes, puis elle alla voir Lord Varys pour en parler. Elle finit d'abord son travail et parti dans les appartements de l'homme.

Quand il la vit il fut d'abord surpris, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus venue le voir en personne seul à seul.

« Bonjour Lord Varys. Dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

-Bonjours ma douce enfant. Répondit d'un air serin l'homme chauve.

-Je viens vous murmurer mes inquiétudes au sujet de la naissance du prince Joffrey, j'ai entendu dire qu'il serait le fruit d'un inceste. »Dit-elle en baissant un instant ses yeux couleur ambre.

Varys ne dit rien pendant quelque seconde regardant la jeune femme les mains dans ses manches. Il lui sourit et parla enfin.

« J'ai aussi eux vent de cette histoire. Dit-il. C'est une chose horrible à penser ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien évidement, Lord Varys. »Néfis sourit puis s'inclina avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Varys la regarda puis l'interrompit.

« J'aurais besoin de te demander un service. » Déclara Varys.

Néfis s'arrêta et se retourna vers Varys les sourcilles lever écoutant attentivement.

« Je voudrais que tu joues le rôle de la servante du Chien, je doute sur sa loyauté. »Dit Varys en plissant les yeux et avec une petite moue.

Néfis regarda Varys avec de grands yeux, il voulait qu'elle joue le rôle de la servante de l'homme qui lui faisait le plus peur de tous Port-Réal ?! Néfis ouvrit la bouche pour défier son offre mais Varys lui lança une petite bource contenant des pièces d'or.

Néfis regarda la bourse un instant puis accepta.

« Vous êtes l'une des seule personne en qui j'ai encore confiance. Dit-il en prenant les mains de Néfis. Je peux compter sur vous ma chère ? »Demanda-t-il les sourcils lever.

Néfis le regarda avec la bouche entre-ouverte puis acquiesça.

« Très bien. »Varys s'écarta et remis ses mains dans ses manches.

Néfis fit un signe de tête et parti. Mais l'idée de servir le Chien était atroce, cette homme lui faisait tellement peur. Il la regardait comme si il allait la découper en morceau !

Néfis s'arrêta dans le couloir pour regarder ses petites pièces, elle laissa un sourire apparaître à ses lèvres gercer. Elle referma la bourse puis continua jusqu'à la chambre de Sandor Clegane. Elle devait commencer sur le champ son travail.

Elle frappa à la porte mais n'entendit rien. Il devait certainement faire le chien de garde devant la porte de Joffrey. Avec hésitation elle tourna la poigner et entra dans la pièce.

Ses yeux devinrent larges, la chambre était dans un sal état ! Les couvertures étaient toutes retourner et le linge dépassait de la petite commode. Néfis referma la porte derrière elle et plaqua son dos contre le bois. Elle tressa rapidement ses cheveux noirs et remonta ses manches. Elle allait avoir du travail. Elle commença par prendre tous les draps et les mètres au sol et les mis dans un panier en osier pour les emporter et les laver un peu plus tard.

Elle avait tout le temps devant elle, il n'était même pas encore midi passé. Après avoir mis tous les draps de coter elle jeta au sol tous les vêtements pour ensuite les replier et les ranger correctement dans le meuble.

Quand elle finit cette tache elle se redressa les poings sur les hanches et toute essoufflé. Elle passa le dos de sa main sur son front puis souffla pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux hors de son visage.

Elle rangea tout le reste puis prit son panier en osier, elle ouvrit la porte puis la referma. Mais quand elle se retourna elle heurta quelque chose de dure, elle fit un bon en arrière laissant un cri de surprise s'échapper de sa gorge.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas lâché son panier. Elle leva les yeux pour enfin voir Sandor Clegane en face d'elle de toute sa hauteur. Il la regardait de haut le souffle fort, il avait du sang fraie sur le visage et avait une mine fatiguer comme si il revenait d'un combat.

« Es… Excuser moi Monseigneur. Balbutia-t-elle en baissant les yeux dans la soumission. Je ne vous avait pas vue. Dit-elle ne levant pas les yeux.

-Que faisiez-vous dans mes appartements ? Demanda Sandor un sourcil lever.

-On ma demander de faire votre linge, monseigneur. Répondit Néfis le souffle cours.

-Et qui te la demander servante ? » Demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien avec agressivité.

Néfis ne savait pas quoi répondre elle recula la tête et ferma les yeux, elle pensait qu'il allait la frapper.

« C'est bon, part. »Dit simplement Sandor en se redressant et en regardant ailleurs d'un air las.

Néfis ouvrit les yeux coupant sa respiration, elle regarda quelque seconde le Chien puis se retira de la porte se dirigeant vers les salles d'eau pour nettoyer les linges.

Pendant ce temps, Sandor regarda l'étrange servante partir d'un pas rapide, il se sentait bizzard, c'était certainement le fait qu'elle l'avait appelé monseigneur. Sandor soupira puis entra dans sa chambre, elle était vide, seul sa commode et son lit avec son matelas était là.

Néfis fit très vite, elle nettoya les linges de Sandor et les mis à sécher, alors qu'ils séchaient, Néfis en profita pour aller jeter un coup d'œil du coter de la cour. Elle se cacha derrière l'un des poteaux et observa les femmes qui marchaient dans la cours parlant de diverse sujets, mais pas de chance, tous n'était pas intéressant.

Elle retourna une heure plus tard voir les linges de Sandor et sourit de satisfaction quand elle senti qu'ils étaient sec et près à l'usage. Mais très vite une envie soudaine la prit, elle voulait vérifier si les draps sentait bon. Elle plongea son nez dans les draps et inspira, c'était vraie, ils sentaient très bon un mélange de fleur.

Elle décrocha les linges et les remis dans son panier en osier. Mais très vite la peur de croiser Sandor la prit à nouveau, et s'il la harcelait alors qu'elle se dirige vers la porte ? Néfis ralenti le pas et parvint à venir sans encombre devant la porte du Chien, elle frappa à la porte les lèvres tremblantes.

Mais ses prières furent sourdes aux oreilles des dieux, un grognement retenti derrière la porte. Néfis avala bruyamment et tourna la poigner. Quand elle entra elle vit Sandor assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin de son lit en train de retirer son armure.

Néfis jeta un léger coup d'œil vers lui puis commença à remettre les linges propres sur le matelas. Quand elle eut fini, elle prit son panier et inclina la tête avant de partir. Mais la voix du Chien l'interpela.

« Servante. Grogna-t-il. Qui ta dit que j'étais seigneur ? Demanda le Chien en levant son sourcil.

-Vous avez des terres à l'Ouest de Westeros. Elles vous son remise de droit comme votre frère les a refusées. Expliqua Néfis.

\- Alors c'est donc ça, tu es l'un des petits oiseaux du chauve ? Grinça Sandor les dents serrer et maintenant debout face à la servante à découvert. Pourquoi le seul homme à ne pas avoir de couille doit toujours être dans mes pattes ? Siffla Sandor en plissant les yeux vers Néfis. Qu'arrive-t-il si un des petits oiseaux de l'Araignée est blessé ? » Demanda ensuite Sandor en approchant son visage de la femme.

Néfis ne dit rien mais ne bougea pas, elle garda les yeux ouvert a à peine quelque centimètre du visage colérique du Limier. Elle ne pouvait rien dire de toute façon, il avait la réponse.

« C'est toujours la même chanson, les pauvres se font battre par les riches et les eunuques restent caché dans leur jupons. Dit Sandor en balayant du regard le visage de la femme.

-Et les Chiens obéisse au doigt et à l'œil sinon ils serviront de patté pour les pauvres. »Répondit Néfis en plissant les yeux.

Sandor ne dit rien mais resta bouche bée devant la femme, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il recula lentement la tête laissant la servante repartir. Néfis reparti avec une grosse boule au ventre, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ! Elle allait perdre la tête si elle continuait comme ça.

…

Néfis n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle craignait déchoué à sa mission. Elle se leva et sorti à l'extérieur. Elle voulait prendre un peu d'air frai. Néfis ne savait pas exactement dans qu'elle direction elle allait mais se laissa guidé par ses pieds.

Elle arriva devant le lieu de prière ou il y avait un rocher au bord de la mer. Elle posa ses mains sur la barrière regardant à l'horizon. Elle entendit le vent souffler sur la mer telle une poésie à ses oreilles, la vie était parfaite à Port-Réal.

Mais alors que tout semblait au plus calme, une main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche et la tirer vers quelque chose de dur et métallique. Et très vite une lame se mit sous sa gorge. C'était un des gardes royales.

« C'est la reine Cerssei qui m'envoie vous quérir. » Dit soudain l'homme en lâchant lentement sa prise sur la femme en panique.

Néfis posa une main sur sa gorge en respirant fortement, elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie ! Le soldat regarda Néfis puis lui demanda de la suivre. Néfis se présenta devant la reine Cerssei comme il le fut demandé. Néfis s'inclina puis écouta attentivement. La reine commença à lui parler un verre de vin à la main.

« On dit que tu es l'une des meilleurs des petits oiseaux de Varys. Dit-elle soudain. J'aurais un service à te demander. »Commença-t-elle.

Cerssei lui expliqua dans le moindre détail de sa requête à la servante. Néfis était d'abord prise de court, mais elle comprit par la suite l'enjeu de la situation. Néfis salua la reine puis se dirigea vers la sortie, mais la reine ajouta quelque chose.

« N'oublie pas, si tu refuses je te tue dans d'atroce souffrance. Dit-elle les dents serrées.

-Bien évidement ma reine. »Dit Néfis en s'inclinant avec grâce.

La reine laissa un léger sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres et bue une gorger de son vin délicieux. Néfis sorti puis s'arrêta à quelque pas de la chambre de la reine. Elle avait gardé le sourire et la tête haute mais le poids de l'émotion et de la peur lui tomba comme un mur de brique sur ses épaules.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au sol, elle voulait pleurer mais pas une larme ne vint. Elle était tellement dans le choc qu'elle ne savait plus quoi pensé ou même faire. Cette histoire allait trop loin.

Maintenant qu'elle avait conclu un pacte avec les Lannister, ça allait devenir de plus en plus dur pour elle de sen démêlé. Mis à part qu'elle ne se tue ou l'accomplisse. Elle ne savait pas encore comment allait se passer la journée de demain, mais une chose est sure, ça n'allait pas être joyeux.

Comment ils allaient tous réagir ? Il y aura peut-être même des morts et elle en fera certainement partie. Que penserons les gens en apprenant la nouvelle ? Ils iront peut-être même jusqu'à rire d'elle et de se moquer ! Néfis plongea sa tête dans ses mains et enfin de grosses larmes perlèrent sur son visage.

Néfis voulait s'enfuir de la ville qu'elle disait aimé il y a une heure de cela, ou même se tuer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Elle laissa un long soupir étouffé s'échapper de sa gorge douloureuse et serrée pour reprendre son calme peu à peu.

Elle se mit à genoux et leva les yeux vers la lune qui brillait dans le ciel obscur. Il n'y avait plus que la peur maintenant…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Au service des Lannister**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Partie 2**

Sandor ouvrit lentement les yeux quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, qui venait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Le Limier ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque, c'était cette maudite servante. Sandor soupira puis attendit une explication.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interpeler à une heure si tardive, monseigneur. Dit-elle calmement la tête basse. La reine Cerssei à demander que vous vous présentez demain matin à sa chambre. Expliqua Néfis des yeux fatigué.

-Et pourquoi elle m'enverrait une stupide servante sans cervelle me le dire ? Grinça Sandor en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre. » Dit plus fermement Néfis le regardant droit dans les yeux comme si elle allait éclater en pleure.

Sandor hue presque pitié de la femme puis confirma sa venue. Il regarda Néfis repartir en soupirant longuement. Cette femme était vraiment étrange. Sandor retourna dans sa chambre pour finir sa nuit de sommeil troublé. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que sa convocation chez la reine.

Le lendemain matin, Sandor se rendit comme prévu chez la reine. Il frappa puis un garde vint lui ouvrir la porte. Sandor se présenta chez la femme aux cheveux or. Sandor était un peu nerveux mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait chez la reine. Elle lui demanda ensuit de s'approcher et d'écouter attentivement.

« Je viens vous confier une tâche importante. Dit-elle en se lever et en se servant dans une cruche de vain.

-Je suis à votre disposition majesté. Dit Sandor.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour un mariage. » Dit-elle en buvant dans son verre de vin.

Sandor plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas vraiment de quel mariage elle voulait parler.

« Pourquoi me parler vous de mariage, je suis un meurtrier et non un organisateur de mariage. Dit Sandor sentant un peu de peur en lui.

-Non c'est vraie, mais vous aurez besoin dans engager un. Dit la reine en souriant malicieusement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Dit Sandor en se redressant dans l'inconfort.

-Je vous ai arrangé un mariage au sein de la cours. Expliqua la reine. Vous avez un devoir Clegane. Votre frère a été refusé au droit des terre de votre maison, elles sont donc à vous. Et pour entretenir des terres il vous faut une femme et une descendance. »Expliqua la reine en s'installa sur son lit.

Sandor regardait maintenant la reine avec des grands yeux, elle voulait qu'il l'épouse ?! Jamais il n'épouserait cette femme. Surtout pas une Lannister.

« Je vous rassure, je me suis chargé de vous trouver une femme approprié. Ajouta la reine en souriant et en buvant de son vin. C'est une femme pleine de qualité et très belle. »Continua Cerssei.

Sandor commençait de plus en plus à se sentir mal, il allait devoir se marié avec une Lannister ! Mais quelque chose resta muet, Cerssei était déjà mariée avec Robbert Barathéon et avait trois enfants ?

« Elle s'appelle Néfis, et c'est votre servante personnelle. Dit soudainement Cerssei plongeant la salle dans un silence pesant.

-Vous voulez que j'épouse une servante ? Demanda Sandor la gorge serrée.

-Je veux que vous épousé cette femme pour que plus tard vous avez une descendance et que la maison Clegane continue de servir les Lannister avec loyauté jusqu'à la fin des temps. » Dit Cerssei les dents serré maintenant debout devant Sandor.

Sandor avala difficilement, il n'avait jamais été un homme à marié, mais maintenant il allait devoir y être obligée.

« Si vous refuser des choses atroce risque de se produire pour vous Chien. Dit la reine en avançant de quelque pas vers Sandor. J'ai entendu dire que votre frère a été nommé chevalier récemment ? Dit-elle en s'écartant du Chien. Je pense que se serra un plaisir pour lui de revoir son petit frère. »Dit-elle en le regardant d'un air menaçant.

Sandor baissa les yeux puis soupira lentement, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait être obligé de se marié avec une servante. Sandor regarda la reine puis confirma son offre. Qu'il refuse ou accepte, il n'y aura pas de différence pour le Limier.

Sandor quitta la salle son esprit complètement embrouillé. Il connaissait à peine cette femme et maintenant il allait devoir se mariée avec elle ?! Sandor ferma un instant les yeux espérant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours dans la même situation.

…

Sandor devait aller trouver Joffrey pour son tour de garde, mais dans les couloirs il croisa la reine Cerssei accompagné de deux gardes royales.

« Que fait tu Chien ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les mains.

-C'est mon tour de garde au près du prince Joffrey. Expliqua Sandor agacer de voir cette femme une deuxième fois dans la journée.

-Oh, ce n'est plus la peine. Vous avez un mariage à préparer ! » Dit-elle en souriant mesquinement.

Les deux gardes se retinrent de rire en baissant la tête. La reine sourit à nouveau puis continua son chemin. Sandor la regarda s'en aller puis serra les poings. Il la détestait encore plus qu'avant.

Le Limier resta là un instant, que devait-il faire maintenant ? Préparer un mariage mais comment ont fait cela ? Le Chien se dirigea alors vers les appartements de Varys, mais celui-ci ne s'y trouva point. Il devait certainement être dans les jardins.

Sandor sorti et chercha l'Araignée dans les jardins. Il le vit au loin marcher avec une jeune femme habiller dans une fine robe rose. Le Chien s'approcha de Varys mais il le devança.

« Les nouvelles vont vite. Dit-il en se retournant vers Sandor. N'ayez crainte, Sandor Clegane. Je m'occupe de tout. »Dit Varys ses mains dans ses manches.

Sandor regarda vite fait la femme inconnue puis Varys les yeux plissés et le sourcil froncé.

« Merci ma chère. Dit Varys en regardant la femme à coter de lui.

-Pourquoi la reine Cerssei veut-elle une telle chose ? Grogna Sandor.

-Elle à hue vent avant moi de votre situation et de vos terres libre.

-Ma situation ? Répéta Sandor.

-Oui, vous n'êtes pas mariée et vous êtes encore dans la fleur de l'âge. Dit Varys en levant les sourcils. Ne vous inquiété pas ce n'est qu'un petit mariage. Dit Varys en souriant légèrement.

-Ou est-elle ? Demanda Sandor d'une voix plus calme. Ait-elle au moins au courant ? Demanda Sandor en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Oui elle le sait depuis hier soir, ce n'est pas pour tout gâché, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très enchanté par la nouvelle. »Dit Varys tristement.

Sandor soupira par le nez regardant Varys avec lassitude.

« Elle doit être au rocher à prière. »Dit Varys en se redressant.

Sandor tourna les talons à Varys et se rendit sur le lieu de prière. Encore quelqu'un qui crois à ses maudit dieux. Quand Sandor arriva au lieu de prière, il vit en contre-bas la jeune femme les mains lier sur le rocher.

Sandor soupira puis l'observa, il regarda ensuite à l'horizon la mer puis les alentours. Mais quand il reposa son regard sur le rocher, Néfis n'y était plus. Sandor se redressa et regarda dans les alentours à la recherche de quelconque trace de la femme.

Sandor se retourna puis descendit jusqu'au rocher des prières. Mais il aperçut quelque chose sur le rocher, il s'approcha alors et regarda l'étrange objet. C'était un pendentif complètement cassé, certainement écrasé avec une pierre.

Sandor se redressa puis alla de nouveau dans les jardins. Il arriva devant une fontaine entourée de plein d'arbre. Sandor regarda les alentours et vit enfin Néfis de dos un peu plus loin regardant un arbre depuis son pied.

Sandor s'arrêta derrière elle à quelque pas et regarda l'arbre. Qu'avait-il d'aussi intéressant ? Sandor regarda de nouveau Néfis, mais cette fois si elle était face à lui le regardant avec des yeux apeurées.

Sandor s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent et s'arrêta à un pas d'elle. Néfis recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche l'arbre. Elle le fixait avec des yeux large de peur comme s'il allait la frappé.

Mais Sandor ne dit rien mais regarda fixement Néfis des yeux curieux.

« Vous avez appris la nouvelle. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Grogna Sandor. De te retrouver avec un meurtrier et un homme hideux ? Cracha ensuite Sandor comme si il venait de prononcer le nom de Joffrey.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit timidement Néfis en baissant les yeux. Avec un meurtrier ça fait peur, mais je ne vois pas d'homme hideux ? » Dit ensuite Néfis en levant ses yeux ambre vers Sandor.

Sandor recula un peu la tête cherchant le moindre mensonge dans ses paroles. Mais la femme avait l'air très sérieuse et naïf. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur de lui.

« Ne joue pas avec moi servante. Grogna Sandor en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne suis plus servante. Rectifia Néfis en avalant difficilement. Je suis votre future épouse. »Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Sandor pris une grande inspiration et fit brusquement un pas vers elle en lui attrapant le bras.

« Et moi je suis un Chien ! Cria-t-il les yeux plongé dans les sien. Je suis le bouclier du prince et un meurtrier ! »

Néfis baissa la tête en le regardant des yeux encore plus effrayer qu'avant. Allait-il la frapper ? Mais très vite elle releva la tête et prit un air certain.

« Vous ne me ferrez pas de mal. » Dit-elle plus sûre d'elle.

Sandor recula la tête et la regarda de haut avec plus de douceur.

« Jamais. »Dit-il en s'éloignant un peu plus dans l'inconfort.

Il regarda un instant Néfis, puis roula sa langue dans sa bouche.

« L'eunuque s'occupera du mariage. Nous ne ferons qu'être là. »Dit Sandor en posant une main sur son épée.

Néfis ne dit rien mais acquiesça. Elle avait les lèves qui tremblaient mais très vite elle répondit à Sandor.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de vous mariez avec un petit oiseau ? Demanda Néfis en levant la tête.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, servante. »Grogna Sandor avant de se détourner de Néfis.

…

Sandor était maintenant dans un bar en train de boire une chope de bière. Il était seul au fond de la taverne et observait les hommes rire et boire leur mains sur les cuisses de femme à moitié acheté.

Sandor bue sa dernière gorgé et paya. Il devait aller dormir maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus, cette journée avait été trop fatiguant pour lui. Il sorti et à pat lent se dirigea vers le Donjon rouge. Mais soudain dans une ruelle, il entendit un faible cri étouffé.

Sandor tourna la tête dans la direction du son, il ne tarda pas à voir qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes qui étouffait une femme couché au sol pour la violée. Sandor fronça le sourcil et pris l'homme dos à lui par le son haut et lui trancha vite fait bien fait la gorge. Le deuxième essaya de s'échapper par le coter de Sandor mais il le rattrapa et lui tordis le cou.

Sandor rangea sa dague et tendit la main vers la femme couché au sol, mais son cœur se serra quand il s'aperçût que c'était Néfis le visage ensanglanté. Elle avait les yeux fermés et était couché au sol plongé dans un profond sommeil. Les deux hommes avaient dû la frappé violemment à la tête.

Sandor la prit par le bras et la mit sur son épaule pour la portée jusqu'au Donjon rouge. Il posa Néfis sur son lit et mis les couvertures sur elle. Mais alors qu'il passa les couvertures sur elle, Néfis ouvrit les yeux et en un bon elle se releva dans le lit la respiration sifflante à cause du sang dans sa gorge.

« Tout va bien petit oiseau. »Dit Sandor pour la rassurée.

Néfis calma sa respiration et se détendit lentement. Elle regarda Sandor puis se racla la gorge du sang dans sa gorge. Elle passa ensuite une main sur son front et regarda ses doigts, elle avait une coupure au-dessus du sourcil.

« Que fessais-tu dans les rues de Port-Réal si tard ? » Demanda Sandor les yeux plissés.

Néfis baissa timidement les yeux puis regarda Sandor des yeux apeurées.

« Je vous cherchait. »Dit-elle la respiration courte.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Au service des Lannister**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Partie 1**

Néfis avait son cœur qui battait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'elle pensait qu'il allait s'arrêter. Sandor la regardait d'un air tellement menaçant, et ils étaient seuls dans sa chambre. Néfis serra les couvertures entre ses doigts et repris son calme avant de parler.

« Je vous cherchait pour vous dire que le roi Robbert avait décidé de partir à Winterfell pour trouver Eddar Stark et le faire nommer main du roi, Jon Arryn est mort. »Expliqua Néfis rapidement.

Néfis observa Sandor rouler sa langue dans sa bouche en réfléchssant.

« Il veut que vous veniez avec pour assurer la protection du prince Joffrey. Ajout-a-t-elle quand Sandor ne répondit pas.

-Mais aussi ? S'impatienta Sandor en fronçant le sourcil.

-La reine exige que je vous accompagne. » Dit-elle d'un air lasse et désemparer.

Néfis soupira longuement par le nez dans la frustration, Sandor lui faisait toujours aussi peur, mais quelque chose avait changé. Leur relation allait être très compliquée, Sandor lui faisait peur et il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier.

Comme l'avait prévu la reine, Néfis accompagna Sandor jusqu'à Winterfell, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait à Winterfell, et aussi la première fois qu'elle monte à cheval. Sandor avait été obligé de mettre son casque de Chien pour montrer qui il était, ce qui attrista Néfis malgré que cet homme lui fasse autant peur.

Elle le suivait derrière et tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rester droite sur le cheval. Soudain la horde s'arrêta pour faire une petite pause et se reposer. Ils étaient à coter d'une petite rivière calme là où ils pouvaient un peu se rafraichir.

Sandor descendit à terre et un écuyer vint prendre son cheval, Néfis resta un moment sur son ne sachant pas comment y descendre, mais très vite un garde vint l'aider et la prit par la main pour la faire descendre.

On avait fourni des habilles un peu plus chaud pour Néfis, car dans le Nord il faisait assez froid, pas comme à port-Réal ou les températures étaient chaude et ambiantes. Néfis s'inquiétait de plus en plus au moment du mariage, et surtout lorsque la noce serra là. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se mariée avec cet homme effrayant sans peur de se mettre du sang sur les mains.

Néfis regarda Sandor au loin retirer son heaume en secouant la tête. Elle baissa les yeux quand l'homme posa les yeux sur elle d'un air menaçant, il se dirigea ensuite vers le prince Joffrey pour faire son chien de garde.

Néfis soupira, comment allait se passé ce jour cruciale ? Certainement comme un cauchemar. Néfis allait presque pleurer quand elle y repensait, alors elle préféra commencer quelque chose pour oublier. Comme par exemple de la broderie. Elle s'installa sur une caisse de voyage et commença ces premiers points sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

En même temps qu'elle brodait, elle écoutait les conversations des alentours. Deux gardes Lannister passa devant Néfis et discutait à voix basse, ils disaient que les Stark étaient des gens qui devait mourir. Néfis n'approuva pas et leva la tête vers les hommes un regard sombre.

« Vous les connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-De quoi tu te mêles servante ? Cracha l'homme en la regardant de haut en bas.

-Vous disiez que les Stark doivent mourir, pourquoi ? Demanda Néfis sur un ton impatient.

-T'est sourde en plus ? Grogna un soldat en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas furieux.

-Je ne posais qu'une question. » Soupira Néfis en baissant les yeux dans la soumission.

Elle n'aimait pas trop s'embrouiller avec des gens de haut niveau.

« Elle se fou de moi cette petite salope ? » Grinça l'homme en la prenant brutalement par le bras l'obligeant à se lever.

Néfis laissa un petit cri de surprise les yeux baissé au sol ne voulant pas affronter le regard colérique de l'homme. Il la tira vers lui en sifflant entre ses dents, Néfis ferma les yeux quand il leva une main pour la frappé. Mais la claque ne vint jamais, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Sandor à coter regarder l'homme d'un air très menaçant.

Elle laissa un petit soupir de soulagement mais aussi d'angoisse. Le soldat Lannister lâcha la prise sur son avant-bras puis soupira de frustration, les deux hommes repartis d'un pas rapide. Personne ne voulait se battre contre le Chien.

Néfis regarda les hommes partir et sursauta quand une ombre passa devant elle, le Chien la regardait depuis quelque pas en fronçant un sourcil puis passa son chemin sans rien dire.

Néfis venait de le décevoir, encore une fois. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour qu'il n'ait plus honte d'elle. Elle devait faire une preuve qu'elle n'était pas complètement inutile. Mais pour le moment elle ne savait pas encore quoi, ce n'était qu'une servante.

…

Néfis voulait se reposer contre un arbre et que par chance, la horde parte sans elle. Mais pas de chance pour elle, il y avait peu de chance que son futur marie est l'audace de l'oublié, ou sa tête serrait sur une pique.

« Réveille-toi. Grogna le Chien en donna un petit coup de pied dans la cuisse de Néfis. On repart. »Fini-t-il en repartant sa main posé sur son épée.

Cet après-midi-là, il avait l'air de bonne humeur contrairement ou autre fois. Surement pars qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelque lieu de Winterfell. Néfis se leva et se mit directement sur son cheval, il fallait qu'ils reprennent la route au plus vite.

Sur la route royale, Néfis pus observer que Tyrion Lannister discutait avec le Chien un peu plus en avant, mais elle ne pouvait pas les entendre de là où elle se trouvait. Soudain alors qu'elle essayait d'entendre leur conversation, le Gnome se retourna et la regarda en souriant. Parlait-il d'elle ? Mais que dirait-il à Sandor ? Mais alors que Néfis regardait les alentours en ayant perdu espoir d'entendre leur conversation elle vit que quelqu'un c'était mis à coter d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Tyrion Lannister la regarder avec un sourire en coin.

« Et bien je dois dire que je suis épaté par ma sœur ! S'exclama-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas. Jusqu'à aller arranger un mariage pour assurer la survie d'une maison au service des Lannister, je suis très étonné. »Dit-il en reniflant.

Néfis le regarda curieusement voulant savoir où il voulait en venir.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle fait cela ? Demanda Néfis la tête légèrement sur le coter.

-Oh oui ! Jamais ma sœur ne c'était préoccuper des autres autre que sa famille. Rit le Gnome.

-Alors c'est une première. Dit Néfis en riant légèrement.

-Il est un peu… Enfin je veux dire… Votre futur époux, il est un peu réserver. Dit Tyrion en ne trouvant pas vraiment les mots. Il vous fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda ensuite Tyrion du haut de son cheval.

Néfis baissa les yeux en perdant son sourire, elle n'osait pas dire la vérité à un Lannister. Même si celui-ci était l'un des seuls à être amicale.

« Peu importe qui il est, je dois accomplir mon devoir. Répondit Néfis en regardant Sandor qui était devant.

-Bien sûr. Votre devoir qui vous a été imposé. Dit Tyrion en souriant tristement. Pourquoi ma sœur vous a choisi vous une servante et pas une Lady ? Demanda Tyrion.

-Certainement par-ce-que la reine mère était à court de Lady à marié. »Répondit Néfis fixant Sandor.

Tyrion ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un des gardes cria pour que la horde se mette au galop, ils devaient être à quelque lieu de Winterfell. Enfin ils venaient de pénétré les portes de Winterfell, toute la horde royale se mit en position au milieu de la cours entouré du peuple du Nord. Néfis pouvait voir les enfants Stark ainsi que Jon Snow, le bâtard d'Eddar Stark.

Sandor ouvrit son heaume aux coter du prince regardant la population d'un air observateur sans même regarder Néfis. Le roi Robbert ordonna à Ned Stark de lui montrer sa crypte et tous les deux partirent sous Winterfell.

…

Le grand banquet avait commencé en l'honneur de l'arrivé du roi et de tout le reste, mais Sandor n'était pas en vue. Il était certainement dans une taverne à se saouler. Néfis c'était préparer comme il le devait, elle avait mis sa plus belle robe et c'était bien coiffé, mais pourtant Sandor n'était pas là.

Elle avait espéré qu'il la remarque plutôt que de faire semblant qu'elle était invisible. Néfis décida alors de sortir prendre de l'air. Elle vit au loin Jon Snow parler avec le frère de Ned Stark. Elle passa son chemin et alla dans les jardins sacré ou se trouvait un arbre très rare, là où on priait les anciens dieux.

Néfis regarda attentivement le visage gravé sur l'arbre puis s'agenouilla pour commencer sa prière. De la buer s'échappait de sa bouche quand elle murmurait ses prières. Elle priait pour que son mariage se passe le plus rapidement possible, et qu'elle ne se rappelle jamais de ses noces.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit au loin une forme noir assise contre un arbre, seul un pied y dépassait. Néfis se leva et se dirigea vers la forme. Mais soudain son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, c'était le Chien qui se saoulait avec sa gourde de vin. Le Chien tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda fixement.

« Que fait tu ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Je… je priais. Répondit Néfis.

-Tu pris les anciens dieux de mes deux ? » Grogna Sandor en fronçant le sourcil.

Néfis ne répondit pas mais regarda Sandor droit dans les yeux avec peur, Sandor tourna la tête et lui demanda de s'assoir. Néfis obéi et s'installa à coter de lui regardant la petite forêt.

« Et voilà ce que tes dieux te fait faire, t'obliger à te marié avec l'un des hommes les plus cruel. Dit Sandor d'une voix triste. Tu penses vraiment que tes dieux te protégeront de ça ? Demanda Sandor d'une voix grave.

-Ce n'est pas mes dieux qui ont pris cette décision. Répondit Néfis en regardant au loin. Tous les deux nous avons été obligés à un tel acte. »Dit Néfis en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais alors que Néfis était concentré sur un point précis dans sa tête, Sandor lui tendit sa gourde de vin. Néfis regarda Sandor cherchant toute trace d'hostilité, mais l'homme avait l'air tout à fait normal, elle prit la gourde et but une grosse gorgé. Sandor rit légèrement à la soif de la femme.

Néfis redonna la gourde à Sandor puis le regarda, allait-ils bien s'entendre maintenant ?

« J'ai vu que Tyrion Lannister ta parler. Dit Sandor en refermant sa gourde. Il faut se méfier de ses gens-là, tu crois qu'ils sont des alliés alors qu'ils ne sont que des assassins. Grogna Sandor.

-Vous feriez mieux de commencer par faire attention à qui vous dite cela. »Dit Néfis en se relevant et en regardant une dernière fois Sandor.

Sandor la regarda un instant la bouche entre ouverte, Néfis détourna le regard puis pinça ces lèvres entre elles, que venait-elle de dire ?

« Ne buvez pas trop, je n'ai pas envie d'épouser un ivrogne. »Dit Néfis avec humour.

Sandor fronça le sourcil puis Néfis parti. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose se qui c'était dit ce soir-là, mais elle se demanda si un jour elle devra le trahir. Peut-être que c'est ce qui se passera plus tard après leur mariage. Aurons-t-ils des enfants ? Néfis senti un frisson la parcourir, c'était un peu la but de ce mariage, continuer la ligné des Clegane.

Néfis se retrouva dans la cours ou Jon Snow discutait avant avec son oncle. Mais il n'était plus là, elle continua de marcher mais d'un pas plus lent. Sa longue cape trainait sur le sol sans même que sa la dérange.

Elle demanda la clé de sa chambre et s'y précipita, elle mourait d'envie d'aller se laver dans les salles d'eau et de dormir. Néfis tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la pièce elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Au service des Lannister**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Partie 1**

Sandor ouvrit la porte de sa chambre très tard durant la nuit, il avait passé un long moment à boire et discuter avec les soldats. Il avait beaucoup d'admirateur ce qui l'étonna. Mais malgré les quelque litres qu'il avait bue, il n'était pas ivre.

Sandor cligna des yeux puis regarda le lit et fronça le sourcil, il y avait une forme dans son lit. Le Chien s'approcha lentement du lit et soudain il s'aperçut que c'était sa future épouse. Il laissa un long soupira et détourna le regard. Cerssei avait tout prévu.

Mais alors que Sandor allait se tourner la femme se réveilla et le regarda avec de grand yeux, elle non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant.

« Que fait vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant les couvertures vers elle.

-C'est ma chambre. Grogna Sandor. Je pense que Cerssei est dans le coup. »Termina Sandor en se détournant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir mais Néfis l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Ou allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant de son lit.

-Je vais trouver une taverne pour dormir. Expliqua Sandor d'une mine fatiguée.

-Vous allez avoir du mal à trouver une taverne ouverte à cette heure si. Dit-elle en baissant le regard. Ça ne me dérange pas si vous dormez ici. »Déclara-t-elle.

Sandor plissa les yeux et se tourna face à la servante. Que cherchait-elle à faire ?

« Si la reine venait à apprendre que vous êtes parti pour dormir ailleurs, elle n'appréciera pas. Dit Néfis en joignant ses mains la tête baissé. Elle nous fait certainement passé un teste. »

Sandor soupira de frustration. Il allait vraiment dormir dans le même lit que cette femme ? Mais il ne vit pas d'autre solution, la servante n'avait pas tort. Néfis le regardait avec des yeux curieux. Ce qui fit rire intérieurement Sandor.

« Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers Sandor. Vous êtes fatigué je peux le comprendre. »Dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Mais qu'avait-elle ? D'habitude elle était distante avec lui. Sandor la regarda un instant puis acquiesça. La femme commença par retirer les sangles avec les épaulières, puis elle déboucla la ceinture tenant son fourreau de Sandor les mains toutes tremblantes.

Sandor retira ses bottes le laissant avec ses habilles qu'il portait en-dessous de son armure. Néfis recula de quelque pas et regarda Sandor de haut en bas, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Sandor elle baissa immédiatement la tête.

Elle avait toujours l'air d'être apeuré en sa présence, mais Sandor sans moquait pas mal. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de ne pas à avoir de choix difficile. Sandor contourna la servante et se dirigea vers le lit, il se coucha immédiatement sans même dire un mot de plus. Néfis fit de même un peu plus tard.

…

Quand Sandor ouvrit les yeux il senti une odeur de nourriture, il avait très faim et mourais d'envie de manger. Il se leva rapidement et vit que la jeune femme dormait encore à coter de lui. Il mit son armure et sorti pour pouvoir manger dans une taverne non loin de là.

Quelque soldat était aussi là en train de manger. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Sandor suivit d'un calme absolu. Sandor s'installa un peu plus loin et commanda sa nourriture. Mais les bavardages continuèrent et Sandor se senti plus à l'aise. Quand son plat arriva, un des soldats s'approcha de Sandor avec un sourire crétin.

« Alors, comment se passe se mariage, pas trop stresser ? Ria l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Grogna Sandor la bouche plaine.

-J'ai entendu que le Chien allait se marié avec une servante sans cervelle, c'est pas que ça m'impressionne mais… Le soldat laissa sa phrase en suspend en regardant Sandor.

-Ferme donc ton clapet pour que je puise mangé en paix. Siffla Sandor entre ses dents.

-Alors c'est donc vrai. Rit l'homme en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche. Notre bon vieux Chien va se marié ! Dit-il à voix haute en regardant ses camarades derrière à l'autre table. -Qu'est-ce qui faut faire pour que tu fermes une bonne fois ta putain de gueule. Grogna Sandor les dents serrées.

-Ne mange pas tout, ta servante à certainement faim. Ria encore et encore l'homme. Ne l'essouffle pas trop, tu risquerais de la cassé en deux. »Déclara l'homme d'un air menaçant.

Sans n'était trop, il allait craquer. L'homme avait dit les mots qu'il ne fallait pas. Sandor se prépara à assassiné de ses propres mains l'homme qui venait de l'insulter lui et sa future épouse.

Dans un élan de rage Sandor lança la table sur l'homme et sorti son épée de son fourreau pour venir la planter dans le ventre du soldat. Il tourna ensuite son épée faisant craquer tous les os du Lannister.

Il retira son épée en un souffle et regarda les autres qui c'était levé et coller au fond de la salle. Sandor rengaina son épée puis laissa quelque pièce sur la table. Quand il sorti il vit Néfis passer devant lui sans même le reconnaitre.

« Hé ! »Cria Sandor pour attirer son attention.

La femme se retourna vers lui en le regardant avec des yeux larges de terreur en voyant le sang sur son armure.

« Mais que c'est-t-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en l'examinant.

-J'ai juste hue un petit accrochage. Dit Sandor avec une petite fierté.

-Il faut vous nettoyez, le roi ne doit surtout pas vous voir ainsi. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui prenant l'avant-bras pour l'emmener dans les salles d'eau.

-Je peux très bien le faire tout seul ! Rectifia Sandor en se démêlent de la prise de la femme.

-A votre odeur on pourrait dire que vous ne vous êtes pas lavé depuis un certain temps. Dit-elle en fronçant le nez. Laissez-moi faire, j'ai fait sa une bonne partie de ma vie. »Supplia-t-elle.

Sandor soupira, décidément cette femme lui faisait changer toutes ses habitudes. Elle avait un regard très explicite et pouvait faire passer n'importe quel message à travers son regard. Le Limier se laissa emmener dans les salles d'eau et nettoyer par la servante.

Sandor était tranquillement allonger dans une grande bassine d'eau chaude, Néfis lui frottait lentement les bras avec un tissu imbibé d'huile parfumée. Sandor ferma un instant les yeux savourant l'instant calme. Mais alors qu'il faisait le vide dans son esprit la femme parla.

« J'ai entendu que l'un des enfants Stark est tombé du haut d'une fenêtre. Dit-elle brisant le silence. Il se pourrait qu'il se soit fait poussé.

\- Quand penses-tu ? Demanda Sandor d'un air las.

-Il se pourrait que ce soit l'un des Lannister.

-Les Lannister sont toujours mêler au sal histoires. » Siffla Sandor entre ses dents.

Il repensait au plusieurs accident qui c'était produit à Port-Réal à cause des Lannister. Soudain la servante leva son chiffon vers le visage de Sandor et le passa sur ses joues et son front pour lui enlever la crasse et le sang.

« Dit moi, toi qui est l'un des petits oiseaux de Varys, qu'as-tu entendu sur mon histoire ? »Demanda lentement Sandor.

Il senti la femme se crispé à coter de lui et ne plus bouger et ni respirer.

« On dit que votre lit a pris feu durant une nuit. Déclara Néfis, mais avant que Sandor ne lui pose une autre question elle reprit. Mais très peu sont les gens qui connaissent votre vraie histoire. »

Sandor respira profondément puis regarda la femme à coter de lui. Elle était donc au courant pour la vraie histoire, celle ou son frère était impliqué. Il était évident qu'elle avait peur de lui et de sa cicatrice, mais pourtant elle en disait toujours le contraire.

« Et que pense tu de cette deuxième version ? Insista Sandor.

-J'ai fini vous pouvez sortir. »Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle voulut se tourner pour sortir mais Sandor lui attrapa le bras et la retint.

« A ton avis combien de gens j'ai tué pour cette version ? Grogna Sandor les dents serrées.

-Lâchez-moi ! Supplia Néfis en essayant de retirer la main de Sandor.

-Vous faite tous pareille ! Semblant de ne pas y croire ! » Dit Sandor de plus en plus furieux.

Il vit soudainement Néfis prendre le seau d'eau à coter et le versé en un coup dans sa baignoire. Sandor lâcha le bras de la femme la chaleur étant insupportable. Néfis s'enfuit en courant, Sandor sorti de son bain pour ne plus subir la chaleur de l'eau.

Sandor laissa un cri de douleur mais aussi de colère à ce que la femme avait osé fait. S'il la croisait dans les couloirs cette histoire allait mal se finir.

…

Sandor c'était rhabillé et mit en chasse de la servante, il fallait qu'il lui touche deux mots à celle-là ! Il ne laissera pas se moment passer entre ses doigts. Soudain Sandor vis la femme au loin parcourir la cour du regard en panique, mais soudain son regard passa sur Sandor et elle repris la fuite.

Sandor se mit à courir en travers la foule cherchant la femme, il évita les villageois pour ne pas les bousculer. Une charrette passa devant lui le stoppant un instant. Il reprit sa course en travers les petites ruelles et aperçut la femme marchée rapidement un peu plus loin en contre-bas.

Le Limier s'approcha d'elle le plus silencieusement mais la femme se retourna et repris sa course. Sandor n'en pouvait plus de lui courir après, elle n'arrêtait pas de mettre une longue distance entre eux.

Mais soudain Sandor la perdit de vue dans la foule, il s'arrêta et regarda tout autour de lui la respiration rapide et bruyante. Très vite ses yeux se posèrent sur la robe bleu claire de la femme et sur sa cape beige, il marcha vers elle mais soudain son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, le prince Joffrey était juste en face d'elle couché au sol.

Néfis lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

« Pardonnez-moi mon prince je suis une idiote je n'ai pas vue ou je mettais les pieds. » S'excusa la servante.

Joffrey se releva en murmurant dans sa barbe. Il regarda la femme des yeux remplie de rage, mais son regard se passa sur le Chien.

« Chien ! Cria Joffrey. Frapper cette femme ! Elle vient de bousculer son prince ! » Cria Joffrey en crachant.

Sandor regarda le prince un moment ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, il ne voulait certainement pas la frappée, ce n'était pas dans ces intentions.

« Qu'attends-tu Chien ! Je t'ai ordonné de la frapper ! »Cria encore Joffrey.

Sandor regarda la femme un pincement au cœur, elle venait de se tourner face à lui prête à recevoir sa punition.

« Aller-s'y, je dois recevoir ma punition d'avoir bousculé le prince. »Dit-elle en levant le menton.

Sandor pinça ses lèvres, il n'allait pas la frapper mais soudain Ser Meryn Trant s'approcha de son roi se proposant pour la frapper à sa place. Soudain Tyrion déboula dans la foule, arrêtant cette mascarade.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas rapide.

-Cette idiote ma pousser ! Cria Joffrey hors de lui.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour la battre ! Rectifia Tyrion en regardant la femme. Ser Meryn qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

-J'exécute les ordres de mon prince. Cracha l'homme dégoutant.

-A l'avenir c'est ceux de votre roi qu'il faudra exécuter. Dit Tyrion pour le faire taire. Laisser donc cette femme, elle a une très grande valeur pour notre famille si tu tien qu'elle perdure. Dit Tyrion d'une voix basse.

-Je ne voie pas en quoi une souillonne pourrait aider notre famille. Grinça Joffrey en secouant rapidement la tête.

-Elle est promise au Chien pour continuer la ligné des Clegane, ainsi ils continueront de servir la maison Lannister. Expliqua Tyrion.

-Et qui a donner la permission de se mariage ? Demanda Joffrey d'un ton hautin.

-C'est ta mère qui à ordonner ce mariage. »Dit Tyrion en baissant la tête vers l'avant.

Joffrey s'apprêta de dire quelque chose mais il se tut. Il regarda une dernière fois le Chien et la servante. Joffrey posa son index contre son menton et son autre bras tenant son coude comme pour réfléchir. Il reparti ensuite comme si il avait tout oublié tel le poisson rouge qu'il était. Sandor le suivit du regard puis regarda Néfis à coter de lui.

« Merci seigneur Tyrion Lannister. Dit Néfis en s'inclinant.

-Je vous en prie, mon neveu est quelque peu impulsif et trop gâté. Ria Tyrion avant de repartir à ses occupations.

-Et merci à vous mon seigneur de ne pas m'avoir frappé. » Remercia Néfis en se tournant vers Sandor.

Sandor inspira et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait lui dire, il n'en pouvait plus qu'elle l'appelle mon seigneur, c'était insupportable.

« Ne m'appelle plus seigneur, appelle moi Sandor. »

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Au service des Lannister**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Partie 1**

Néfis pouvait sentir des courbatures dans tous son dos, elle s'étira et se leva pour aller se changer. Elle descendit dans la cour du Château de Winterfell et observa chaque passant pour prendre le plus d'informations pour Lord Varys. Après tout, elle était l'un des petits oiseaux de Varys. Cette nuit-là, elle avait entendu en passant devant la chambre des Stark une nouvelle très intéressante, et Varys allait certainement l'apprécier.

Elle aperçut que les soldats Lannister venaient d'arriver dans la cour sur leurs chevaux. Elle se rapprocha d'eux pour les interpeler mais la voix de son futur époux résonna derrière elle.

Néfis se retourna et le vit parler avec Tyrion Lannister qui était enroulé dans une cape, Sandor enfilait tranquillement une de ses bottes.

« Une nuit agitée le gnome. Dit Sandor.

-J'arrive à m'en sortir sans qu'un liquide gicle par l'un ou l'autre orifice ce serait un miracle. » Expliqua Tyrion un peu mal à l'aise.

Sandor fit une grimace de dégout.

« On ne vous a pas choisi comme chasseur. Dit Sandor.

-Je suis le meilleur du pays je ne rate jamais son coup. Dit Tyrion fier de lui.

-Ce n'est pas de la chasse si on pays pour ça. Dit Sandor en se levant et en vérifiant sa lame.

Néfis roula les yeux au ciel puis soupira, Ned Stark était sur son cheval aux coter de Robbert Barathéon. Ils allaient certainement chassé dans les bois d'a coter.

Sandor avait l'air content de sortir un peu pour chasser. Néfis laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres en regardant Sandor, malgré qu'il soit dur, il a des yeux tristes et très expressifs.

Mais alors que Néfis fixait Sandor perdu dans ses pensées, elle oublia presque qu'il pouvait la voir le regarder ainsi, et il n'appréciera pas du tout. Néfis baissa les yeux au sol et croisa ses mains. Soudain, elle entendit des pas venir vers elle, elle leva la tête et aperçut le Limier s'approcher vers elle d'un pas lent et calme.

« Je vais partir en chasse avec la cour royale. Dit-il en levant le sourcil. Mais sa je pense que tu le savais déjà.

-Oui. Répondit Néfis en le regardant dans les yeux et avec une certaine crainte au fond d'elle.

-Tu continue à dire tous ses foutu secret à Varys ? Grogna Sandor un regard froid et en approchant son visage de celui de Néfis.

-C'est mon devoir en vers Varys. Dit Néfis en baissant la tête.

-Et quel est ton devoir envers moi ? Demanda Sandor sur les nerfs.

-Etre votre épouse et assurez votre descendance. Dit d'une voix faible Néfis.

-C'est bien ça, et je ne sais toujours pas comment ça se fait que la reine à hue cette idée soudaine. Grinça Sandor en se redressant. Me mariée avec une servante sans valeur. Dit-il sous son souffle.

-Mon devoir est aussi de vous supporter vous tel un enfant de cinq ans ! Supporter tous vos petits caprices ! »Cria Néfis la colère en elle la faisant éclater.

Mais tout de suite après ses mots, Néfis les regretta immédiatement. Elle voulait s'enfuir, partir en courant mais ses jambes ne bougea pas la laissant là sur place en face du Limier bouche bée.

« Ne me cherche pas femme. Grogna-t-il d'une voix basse. Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller. »Dit-il un regard soudainement sombre.

Néfis le regardait toujours dans les yeux en avalant difficilement. Cette fois si elle était allée trop loin, le Chien allait sans doute la tué pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle baissa la tête la menace de Sandor résonnant dans sa tête, que voulait-il dire par là exactement ? Avait-il déjà fait des choses horribles à une femme.

« Je devrais revenir ce soir avant la tombée de la nuit. Ajouta Sandor d'une voix plus calme. J'espère que d'ici là tu auras un peu réfléchit. Dit-il avant de se retourner vers son cheval Stranger.

-Je vous attendrais. Se précipita Néfis en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

-Je l'espère bien. »Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Néfis lui lâcha le bras ses pommettes rougissantes. Sandor parti sur son cheval suivant toute la cour. Néfis le regardait partir en réfléchissant en quoi il voulait parler. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol puis hocha les épaules avant de se retourner vers sa chambre.

Elle commença par retirer tous les draps pour les emmener au lavage comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Sandor elle faisait cela, chaque matin quand il faisait ses tour de garde près de Joffrey ou ses combats.

Mais Néfis avait quelque chose d'autre derrière la tête, elle voulait toujours en savoir plus sur le passé de Sandor et de son frère. Tellement de rumeur courait qu'elle ne s'avait plus les différencier.

Après cette petite séance de nettoyage, elle alla voir le Mestre de Winterfell, Mestre Louwin. Elle devait envoyer un corbeau à Varys pour lui expliquer tout ce qui se passait, en partie ce qu'elle avait appris la nuit dernière, Jon Arryn c'était fait empoisonner.

Le vieux Mestre accepta et lui donna un morceau de papier et une plume. Bien sûr, Varys lui avait appris à écrire et lire en tout cas elle faisait de son mieux et écrivait seulement les mots plus important, la jeune femme se mis assise à la table et écrivit en pincent ses lèvres entre elles. Elle donna le précieux morceau de papier enroulé au Mestre et le fit envoyer. Quand elle sorti elle vit au loin la reine suivit de ses servantes se diriger vers la grande salle du château. Elle avait l'air très pressée.

Elle descendit pour aller l'espionner, quand elle entra derrière la reine dans la grande salle, elle se cacha derrière un rideau de la maison Stark, elle tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement.

Ses servantes n'étaient plus là mais elle n'était pas seule. Cerssei était avec ses frères jumeaux, Jaime. Ils discutaient à voix basse mais Néfis pouvait tout entendre.

« Et si ils l'apprenaient ?! Et s'il leur disait tout ?! Dit-elle dans tous ses états.

-Ils ne seront rien tout comme Jon Arryn, il en savait trop il est mort, le petit Stark l'ouvre il est mort. Et de toute façon il ne survivra pas vue sa chute. » Répondit Jaime en s'approchant de sa sœur.

Néfis ne fit plus un seul bruit, si elle attirait l'attention elle serait foutue. Enfin après quelque minute, Néfis parvint à se glisser à l'extérieur. Mais dans son passage elle fit bouger un vase et toute l'attention des jumeaux se braqua sur elle.

Néfis se précipita à l'extérieur et tenta de se dissoudre dans la foule. Elle vit au loin Jaime sortir de la salle scrutant la cour à la recherche de leur espion. Elle le regarda un instant puis prit une corbeille et fit genre d'être occupé. Sa couverture passa inaperçu. Jaime passa à coter d'elle les sourcils froncés.

Néfis se détendit quand il passa à coter d'elle la prenant pour une unique servante banale parmi les autres.

…

La nuit ne tardait bientôt plus, et les hommes allaient rentrer de la chasse. Néfis était dans la chambre à côté du feu assis sur une chaise cherchant une expliquassions à ce que Jaime voulait dire par là. La mort de Jon Arryn avait un rapport avec la relation entre sa sœur et lui ? Néfis n'en savait rien pour le moment, et elle ne pouvait l'envoyer par corbeau à Varys, c'était des informations bien trop précieuse.

Mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle entendit quelqu'un fermé la porte. Elle se retourna et aperçut Sandor marcher droit vers le lit d'un air très fatiguer. Elle se leva de sa chaise et lui proposa qu'elle lui retire son armure, Sandor ne répondit pas immédiatement mais s'installa sur le lit face à la femme. Il la regarda et acquiesça.

Néfis senti un petit pincement au cœur, il la regardait d'une tel facon que sa la rendait mal à l'aise. Comme d'habitude elle retira ses épaulières et le reste suivit. Mais quand elle reposa les yeux dans ceux de Sandor il ne la regardait plus, il fixait la cheminer derrière elle. Néfis n'avait pas encore reçut plus d'information sur son passé, mais elle allait le savoir bientôt.

« Je vais vous chercher une gourde de vin ? Demanda Néfis avec hésitation en voyant que la gourde de Sandor était vide.

-Apporte une cruche et deux verres. » Demanda Sandor en plissant les yeux.

Néfis trouva cela étrange, qu'il demande deux verres. Mais elle ne discuta pas son ordre. Elle se redressa et alla chercher la cruche et les verres.

Quand elle revint Sandor était devant la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur perdu dans ses pensées. Néfis posa la cruche et les verres sur une table et en servi un. Sandor se retourna vers elle et fronça le sourcil. Il vint se mettre près de la table et pris doucement des mains de Néfis la cruche et en servit dans l'autre verre. Il prit les deux verres et en tendit un vers la femme en panique.

Mais elle savait très bien la réponse qu'il allait lui dire si elle refuserait alors elle prit le verre. Et par pure politesse elle but une grande gorgée, mais très vite l'alcool remonta à sa tête et elle se senti fatigué. Mais avant qu'elle tombe dans un sommeil elle parlait avec Sandor.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que tu bois de l'alcool. Dit Sandor en riant doucement.

-Non, j'en avais déjà bu quand j'étais esclave. » Dit Néfis en noyant ses mots dans une nouvelle gorgé de son vin.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la table dans la chambre, Sandor avait maintenant les mains posées sur la table en fixant la femme d'un air de mal entendu.

« Tu étais esclave ? Demanda Sandor ayant l'air de ne pas être au courant.

-Jouons à un jeu ! Proposa Néfis après un petit temps de réflexion à la question de Sandor. Je vous quelque chose sur votre passé et vous devez me dire de boire si c'est faux. Mais si c'est vraie c'est vous qui buvez. »Expliqua Néfis en se levant et en cherchant la cruche.

Sandor la regarda un instant puis soupira.

« Très bien. Dit-il d'un air las.

-Vous commencer ? Demanda Néfis.

-Commence. Dit Sandor en la regardant fixement.

-Votre père était fermier. Dit Néfis en souriant.

-C'est presque ça. Dit Sandor.

-La maison Clegane est très connue pour son élevage de chien. Pensa tout haut Néfis. Il était éleveur de chien ! » S'exclama Néfis.

Sandor acquiesça et but une gorgé de son vin tel les règles du jeu.

« A vous. Dit Néfis en se penchant vers l'avant.

-Tu ne viens pas de Westeros. Dit Sandor un peu soupçonneux.

-Buvez. Dit-elle en le regardant malicieusement.

-Tu viens du Nord. Dit Sandor entrant dans son jeu.

-Buvez. Dit-elle en le regardant de la même façon.

-Du sud ? Demanda Sandor un peu étonner de ne pas trouver la bonne réponse.

-Buvez. Dit-elle en levant son verre vers sa bouche étant sûr qu'il allait trouver.

-Haut jardin. » Dit Sandor sure de lui.

Néfis ne dit rien mais bue son vin. L'atmosphère était plutôt calme et douce, ils s'entendaient bien pour le moment et pas encore d'accrochage.

« Votre père était pauvre. Dit Néfis un peu moins souriante.

-Bois. Dit Sandor un peu plus détendu.

-Il était riche et vous hérité de ses terres. » Dit-elle.

Bien sûr elle avait depuis longtemps cette information. Sandor bue sa gorgé puis roula sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Tu étais esclave à Haut jardin.

-Hé ! Je suis né là-bas ! Dit Néfis en riant. Buvez.

-Tu t'es fait enlever quand tu étais petite et vendu. » Dit Sandor un peu plus sérieusement.

Le visage de Néfis se décomposa en un regard sombre elle avait la bouche entre ouverte et baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient devenu tremblante.

« Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu stupide. Dit-elle en se levant.

-C'est toi qui a demander ? Dit Sandor en la suivant du regard.

-Ce jeu est censé être drôle. » Dit-elle dos à Sandor son verre en main.

Mais alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes Sandor se leva derrière elle, Néfis senti son cœur se prendre de panique et battre de plus en plus fort. Elle ne bougea pas et attendit que ça se passe.

Elle senti la main de Sandor sur ses mains et lui prendre le verre des mains.

« Je pense que tu as bue assez de vin pour ce soir. »Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Néfis se retourna et le vit poser le verre sur la table et se mettre dans le lit. Néfis ne put retenir sa larme de peur qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle essuya rapidement son visage et se coucha elle aussi dans le lit pour reposer son esprit embrouiller.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Au service des Lannister**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Partie 1**

Sandor était déjà de garde au près du prince Joffrey. Le jeune homme voulait absolument voir son pauvre oncle Tyrion. Il dormait parmi les chiens de berger certainement après une longue nuit. Sandor le regardait avec peine lorsqu'il reprit conscience sous les yeux moqueurs de son propre neveu.

« Ces chiennes son plus belle que c'elle que vous en avez l'habitude mon oncle ? » Demanda Joffrey les avant-bras posé sur la porte du petit chenil en riant sarcastiquement.

Le petit homme se releva et passa un coup de main sur ses habilles en cuire.

« Ma mère vous cherche. Dit Joffrey un peu plus sérieux. Nous partons pour Port-Réal aujourd'hui. » Dit-il en regardant son oncle se débarbouiller de la salive de chien et du foin.

Sandor regardait l'homme d'un air compatible à coter du prince en restant passible une main sur la clôture.

« Avant de partir tu iras chez lord et lady Stark pour les assurer de ta sympathie. Dit Tyrion en pointant du doigt le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

-Quel bien ma sympathie en sera-t-elle ? Demanda Joffrey en s'éloignant du portion ou Tyrion en sortie.

-Aucun. Dit Tyrion en se mettant face à Joffrey qui venait de fermer le chenil. Mais tu iras par devoir, ton absence a déjà été remarquer. Dit Tyrion en souriant pour le narguer.

-Le petit Stark n'est rien pour moi. »Dit Joffrey en posant son avant-bras sur son épée.

Sandor regarda Joffrey en fronçant le sourcil, Néfis avait hue donc raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose.

« Et les gémissements des femmes m'insupporte. » Continua Joffrey en se tournant vers Sandor tout en souriant.

Sandor du se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas frapper ca majesté, il voulait tant le décapiter de ses propres mains…

Mais quand le garçon se retourna vers son oncle, Sandor n'avait plus à se retenir de sa colère, Tyrion sen chargea lui-même. Il frappa Joffrey d'une bonne lancée dans son visage d'enfant.

« Un mot de plus neveu et je te gifle encore. Menaça Tyrion en pointant d'un doigte menace Joffrey.

-Je vais le dire à mère ! Cria Joffrey, mais très vite ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, il se reprit une claque.

-Cour. Dit Tyrion en souriant. File le lui dire. Mais va d'abord chez lord et lady Stark tu tomberas à genou devant eux en leur disant à tel point que tu compatie à leur douleur. Que tu es leur serviteur et que tes prières les accompagnent. Tu as entendu ? Demanda ensuite Tyrion.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Cracha Joffrey en fronçant le nez.

Mais n'ayant toujours rien compris il se reprit une gifle.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ? » Répéta Tyrion d'un ton plus ferme.

Joffrey fixa Tyrion les yeux remplie de rage. Il le regarda un instant puis reparti d'un pas colérique. Sandor avait envie de rire mais ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit, il regarda le garçon partir puis sourit doucement.

« Le prince va se souvenir de cela petit seigneur. Dit Sandor en penchant la tête vers Tyrion.

-Je l'espère bien. Dit Tyrion en se frottant nerveusement les mains. Soi un bon chien et rappelle le lui s'il l'oubli. Dit Tyrion en se rapprochant de Sandor. Et n'oublie que tu as aussi une femme à protéger maintenant. »Dit Tyrion en regardant Néfis apparaitre dans la cour.

Sandor tourna son regard sur elle et son visage devin vite en panique. Néfis passait en dessous d'une fenêtre ou des travailleurs lançaient des sacs de farine au sol. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide et la tira vers lui au moment ou un sac tomba. Il entendit au loin Tyrion rire.

Néfis ne l'avait pas vue et laissa un cri de surprise s'échapper de sa gorge, Sandor lui tenait fermement les poignets mais était calme. La femme leva les yeux vers lui les yeux plein de panique. Sandor lui lâcha lentement les poignets et se pencha en avant pour lui parler à voix basse.

« Regarde ou tu marches. »Dit-il calmement avant de repartir sa main sur son épée.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de la femme sur lui alors qu'il marchait pour rejoindre Joffrey. Mais il ne se retourna pas, il continua sa ligne droite.

…

Maintenant ils étaient parti pour Port-Réal, Sandor était sur son grand cheval de guerre devant la cabine de la reine et du reste à coter de Néfis. Il vit au loin que Ned Stark discutait avec son bâtard, mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait et pourquoi ils venaient avec eux.

« Jon Snow et Tyrion Lannister part à château noir. Dit Néfis en voyant que Sandor les regardaient curieusement.

-Et qu'est-ce que le nain veut y faire ? Demanda Sandor en fronçant le sourcil.

-Jon Snow veut devenir un corbeau, et Tyrion veut pisser du haut du mur. Dit Néfis avec hésitation.

-C'est tout lui. »Dit Sandor en riant à lui-même.

Néfis regarda Sandor un peu curieuse de sa réponse. Il et Tyrion devait bien se connaître.

« Pourquoi vous servez les Lannister ? Demanda Néfis en regardant Sandor.

-Je devrais dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Commença Sandor. Mais n'en parlons pas, pas ici. »Dit-il en regardant autour de lui nerveusement.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui pose ce genre de question.

Après quelque heure de marche à cheval, le roi Robbert décida de s'arrêté pour manger. Sandor avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Il s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre et mangea un morceau de pain qui lui avait été distribué. Mais quelque chose attira son attention.

La reine Cerssei était assise un peu plus loin et parlait à Néfis. La jeune femme se retourna ensuite vers Sandor et lui apporta quelque chose, elle tendit un morceau de viande fumé et s'installa à coter de lui. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était mal à l'aise, alors il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Dans un moi nous devrons être à Port-Réal. Commença Sandor en mâchant son pain et son morceau de viande.

-Je pense qu'il y aura des accrochages. Dit Néfis en regardant au loin. J'entends beaucoup de chose sur les intentions du prince Joffrey.

-Il est vraie qu'il était nerveux ce matin. Avoua Sandor.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Néfis en tournant son visage vers Sandor.

-Oh rien il s'est disputé avec son oncle, rien de bien méchant. »Dit Sandor en souriant.

…

Toute l'après-midi, la troupe royale avait marché sur la route du Roi. Ils s'étaient maintenant arrêter à une taverne ou ils avaient installé leur campement et où ils allaient passer la nuit.

Sandor devait se rendre dans sa chambre ou Néfis se trouvait pour prendre du repos, ce soir il allait être de garde. Sur son chemin il croisa la jeune Sansa Stark terrifié face à Ser Ilyn Payn. Elle l'avait bousculé pendant sa marche alors qu'elle promenait son loup.

Sandor posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je vous fait si peur que cela ? Demanda Sandor en posant une main sur son épaule. Ou trembler vous à cause de lui ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus calmement Regarder donc se visage, moi aussi il m'effraie.

-Pardonner moi Ser. » Dit Sansa un peu plus sûre d'elle.

L'homme indigner sans alla sans un mot en regardant Sandor durant sa marche pour leur échapper.

« Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Dit Sansa en se retournant vers Sandor.

-C'est certainement parce que le roi fou lui a fait arracher la langue avec des pinces.

-Il parle très bien avec son épée. Ser Ilyn Payn, le justicier du roi. Dit Soudainement Joffrey en s'approchant une main sur son épée. Le bourreau du roi. Ajouta-t-il pour mieux l'expliquer à la demoiselle. Pourquoi tremblez-vous ? C'est le Limier qui vous effraie ? Demanda Joffrey en posant son index sous le menton de Sansa. Alors va-t'en Chien, va t'occuper de ta Chienne, tu effraie ma dame. »Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sandor bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, il voulait frapper la tête de Joffrey tellement fort que sa tête se séparait de son corps. Sandor n'hue d'autre choix de s'incliner et de partir. Sandor serra les poings de colère et retint sa respiration sur le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre. Il voulait frapper les murs et hurlé, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, seulement prendre tout sur lui-même.

Quand il entra dans la chambre il ne vit nul par Néfis, mais il entendait chantonner dans la pièce d'à coter. Il s'avança doucement vers la pièce et regarda, c'était Néfis qui prenait son bain dans une de ses grande cuve en bois et en cuivre. Elle était dos à lui et se frottait les bras ses long cheveux noir détacher et légèrement onduler débordait de la cuve.

Sandor la regardait se nettoyer la crasse qu'elle avait depuis des jours sur le corps, et il aimait bien comment elle chantait. Même si c'était la chanson des Lannister ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il l'entendait cette chanson presque tous les jours. Le Limier retourna dans la chambre et retira sa grande cape noir puis son armures, c'est sure que c'était plus facile quand c'était Néfis qui le faisait.

…

Sandor avait été appelé par Joffrey devant le roi. La jeune fille Arya Stark avait disparu depuis cette-après midi et tous les soldats Lannister et Stark étaient à sa recherche.

Sandor entra dans l'auberge face au roi et à la reine. Joffrey avait un bandage autour de l'avant-bras droit, Sandor hue soudain très vite peur. La reine allait lui faire couper la tête pour ne pas avoir été présent pour protéger son fils. Mais ça ne fut rien de cela.

« Chien, notre prince vient de se faire mordre par une bête sauvage. Tue le fils du bouché, c'est lui qui en ait l'origine de tout cela. Ordonna Cerssei son fils dans ses bras tel un bébé de quinze ans.

-Demander cela à Ser Ilyn Payn, majesté. C'est dans son devoir. Demanda Sandor, il ne voulait absolument pas tuer un gamin de douze ans.

-C'est un ordre. Dit Cerssei les dents serrées. Tu n'étais pas là pour protéger ton prince alors rattrape toi sur le fils du bouché.

-Fait ce qu'elle dit Chien. »Dit le roi Robbert d'un air las.

Sandor voulais encore protester, mais il n'était pas le seul en danger s'il refusait, sa future femme pourrait être impliqué là-dedans et mal se finir pour eux.

Il sorti de l'auberge et prit son cheval, il allait devoir tuer le gamin. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter sur son cheval, quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'avant-bras. Il se retourna et vit le visage affoler de Néfis.

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?! Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, femme. Grogna Sandor sans même lui accorder un seul regard.

-Vous ne pouvez pas tuer un innocent. » Dit Néfis en serrant le bras de Sandor.

Sandor se retourna face à elle et regarda la main de Néfis poser sur son bras.

« Crois-tu que j'ai le choix ? Dit Sandor les dents serrées. Si je refuse je me fais décapiter. »Dit Sandor.

Mais il n'allait jamais lui dire la vraie vérité pour la qu'elle il faisait cela.

« Se serrais mieux si vous partez ? Jamais ils ne vous retrouveront, et je vous couverais. Supplia Néfis en prenant le bras de Sandor avec ses deux mains.

-Je ne peux pas partir sous les yeux suppliant d'une femme que je ne connais même pas vraiment. »Dit Sandor en ramenant son bras vers lui d'un geste brusque pour se retirer de l'emprise de la femme.

Sandor monta sur son cheval et se mis à la recherche du garçon. Il allait passer toute la soirée à le retrouver pour mettre fin à ses jours après une course poursuite dans la forêt.

Quand il rentra à l'auberge il n'avait d'autre choix de faire ces preuves et de rapporter le cadavre à la reine et Joffrey pour être sûr qu'ils soient au courant. Il jeta sur la selle de son cheval le corps et marcha jusqu'à l'auberge. Sur son chemin il croisa Eddar Stark d'un air paniqué.

« C'est le fils du bouché ? Demanda-t-il en suivant du regard le Chien :

-Il courrait, mais pas très vite. »Dit Sandor le moins triste possible.

L'homme du Nord le regardait encore alors qu'il marchait dans la pénombre. Mais heureusement pour lui, Néfis ne le regardait pas enfin il l'espérait. Il montra le corps du garçon à la reine puis le jeta dans la morgue. Sandor se sentait mal maintenant, il aurait voulu ne jamais faire partie de cette histoire.

Mais après avoir jeté le corps et ranger son cheval, il vit Néfis au loin parler avec une des servantes de l'auberge. Elle venait de lui glisser des pièces d'or dans la main et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Sandor fronça le sourcil et l'observa au loin, la femme venait certainement de pleurer vue comme ses yeux était rouge et mouillée. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent pour lui demander ce qui se passait, mais quand la femme lui lança un regard froid il s'arrêta et préféra ne rien dire.

« Avez-vous fait quelque chose de plus grave que ça Clegane ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Oui. Répondit Sandor aussi impassible que possible.

-Comment faite-vous pour rester ici, avec ses gens ? Demanda la femme désemparer.

-Je n'ai pas le choix femme si je veux survivre ! Dit Sandor un peux plus fort sur les nerfs.

-Je ne devrais pas vous parler lorsque vous êtes tendu. » Dit Néfis en baissant la tête et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers une fenêtre.

Sandor tourna la tête dans la même direction, il aperçut une femme aux cheveux bruns attacher tel à Port-Réal, certainement l'une des mouches de la reine ou de Bealish. Sandor soupira puis regarda Néfis qui avait la tête basse.

« La reine nous surveille depuis un certain temps. Dit-elle les mains tremblante. Elle à lancer des espionnes à notre surveillance.

-Pas étonnant. Répondit Sandor. Parlons à l'intérieur. »Dit-il en rentrant dans l'auberge.

Sandor vit que Néfis le suivait sans discuté jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle avait certainement compris que c'était quelque chose d'important qu'il voulait lui dire. Sandor ferma la porte de la chambre et fixa Néfis se mettre au centre de la pièce les mains jointes prête à écouter. Mais finalement c'est elle qui parla en premier.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais, pas entièrement. Dit-elle avec hésitation. Vous êtes à la recherche de la paix à l'intérieur de vous, je le vois dans vos yeux. Dit-elle sincèrement.

-Que ferra le prince quand il apprendre que son Chien c'est enfuie ? Demanda Sandor pour changer de sujet.

-Il lancera des soldats à votre recherche et laissera tomber au bout d'un mois. Dit Néfis.

-Non, il lancera des mercenaires et des soldats bien engager à ma recherche et me trouverons. J'ai pas envie de crever sous les ordres d'un petit merdeux comme Joffrey. »Grogna Sandor.

Il avait raison et Sandor le savait. Il regarda Néfis un instant et vit qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire, le silence était pesant et plus aucun n'osait dire un mot.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Au service des Lannister**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Partie 1**

Néfis regardait le ciel bleu azur de la Capitale, toute la troupe de Lannister et Stark était arrivé à Port-Réal au début d'après-midi. Dès leur arrivé, Ned Stark avait été convoqué au conseil restreint. Mais tous ce que Néfis voulait faire étaient son rapport auprès de Varys après le conseil. Sandor, lui, pris sa pause et alla se laver dans leurs nouveau cartier.

Cerssei avait insisté pour que Néfis et Sandor dorment ensemble vue que leur mariage allait débuter. Néfis n'arrêtait pas d'y pensé, elle avait peur malgré qu'elle commençait à apprécier le Chien avec son mauvais caractère.

Mais au fond, il n'était pas s'y mal. Il y avait des moments ou Sandor lui prêtait attention et était gentil avec elle. Il était malheureux, Néfis le voyait dans ces yeux sombres. Et elle voulait que cela change, qu'il regarde une autre facette de la vie, qu'il n'y a pas que des méchants dans ce monde.

Néfis alla dans sa chambre, elle ne savait plus ou poser les yeux tellement la chambre était grande. Elle ne pensait pas que le Donjon rouge lui prêterait autant d'attention. Elle regarda droit devant elle et se mis sur le balcon ou de belle plantes grimpantes y poussait, elle avait vue sur toute la ville.

Néfis leva les yeux et vit qu'un autre grand balcon s'y trouvait, certainement celui de Cerssei. C'était Varys qui l'avait placé dans cette chambre pour qu'elle puisse entendre la moindre conversation de la reine.

Mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans ces pensées, Néfis entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, elle se retourna et vit que ce n'était que Varys avec un grand sourire et ses mains dans ses manches.

« Content de vous revoir ma chère. Dit-il en s'approchant.

-Lord Varys. Dit Néfis en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Votre voyage c'est bien passé ? Demanda Varys en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelque accrochage mais rien de bien méchant. Dit Néfis en invitant Varys à s'installer sur une chaise. Mais j'avais quelque chose de très important à vous dire, quelque chose que Ned Stark pourrais venir à découvrir trop tard. Dit Néfis en s'installant elle aussi. Après plusieurs recherches auprès de personne de confiance, beaucoup de chuchotement me vienne, que ce soit des rues ou des campagnes, tous disent le même résonnement.

-Et qu'est-ce donc ses chuchotements ? Demanda Varys à voix basse et en approchant la tête.

-Jon Arryn a été assassiné. Il n'est pas mort de vieillesse. » Dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers Varys.

Varys regardait pensivement la petite table devant lui sans dire un seul mot. Néfis l'observa et attendit une réponse.

« Ce que vous me dite ma chère, est très grave. Dit-t-il en levant les sourcils dans l'inquiétude. Mais pour le moment il est préférable que nous gardons le secret. Si quelqu'un d'instable le découvre, je crains le pire. Nous devons impérativement trouver qui a fait le meurtre et pourquoi. Dit-il en s'installant plus confortablement dans sa chaise. Et pour votre mariage, quand aura-t-il lieu ? » Demanda Varys d'une voix plus vive.

Le cœur de Néfis se serra dans sa poitrine, elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'en parler en ce moment. Mais maintenant que la question avait été posée, elle n'avait plus le choix.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il se déroulera dans peu de temps. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Se sera après le tournoi de la main du roi. Dit Varys en souriant tristement. Avez-vous déjà parlé avec le Chien ? Demanda Varys.

-J'ai ne cherchait pas vraiment cela, je passais mon plus précieux temps à écouter les chuchotements entre les gardes royaux, et cela m'a beaucoup aidé. Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et avez-vous appris quelque chose au sujet de votre futur époux ? »Demanda gentiment Varys en souriant.

-Des choses qu'il faut s'avoir je suppose. » Répondit Néfis en expirant par le nez de frustration.

Varys la regarda un instant avec de la peine, il ne connaissait pas assez le Limier mais il pouvait juger de ce qu'il en entendait. L'homme aimait tuer, trainer dans des bordels et passer son majeur temps libre à boire. Mais maintenant, il aura une femme et peut-être il changera cette habitude pour être loyal.

« Avez-vous peur mon enfant ? Demanda Varys en mettant ses mains dans ses manches.

-Le mariage ne me fait pas peur Lord Varys. Dit-elle un visage impassible. C'est les noces qui m'effrayent chaque nuit. Clegane aura certainement beaucoup bue… je crains le pire. » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il était vrai que la différence de taille entre les deux était pertinente, la pauvre jeune femme mesurait au moins trois tête de moins que le Limier. Varys se pencha en avant et pris les mains de la femme d'une main tendre.

« Courage mon enfant, courage. »Dit-il avant de repartir.

…

Après que Varys sorte de la chambre, Néfis préféra sortir pour s'aérer l'esprit. Elle voulait récolter des informations plus précises sur la mort de Jon Arryn. Elle passa inévitablement devant le bordel de Littlefinger, mais au passage elle vit Cathelyne Stark entré dans le bordel suivit de Rodrik Cassel.

Littlefinger les avaient peut-être appelé à se voir ?

Cet homme était vraiment étrange, Néfis savait beaucoup de chose sur lui, mais pas assez. Il était si mystérieux, si imprévisible. Mais alors que Néfis s'apprêtait à repartir, un petit garçon des rues vins à elle lui délivrer un message. Néfis se baissa à sa hauteur pour écouter ses chuchotements.

Quand il eux fini, il s'en alla en courant laissant Néfis à sa nouvelle mission. Elle le regarda partir puis leva les yeux vers le Bordel juste à coter elle. Un coup d'œil de droite à gauche puis Néfis entra dans la demeure des putains. Enfin à l'intérieur l'odeur n'étant pas agréable, Néfis se pinça le nez et chercha Varys. Elle avait été demandée dans le bordel pour le trouver.

Elle ne le manqua pas et écouta ses ordres. Elle se plaça derrière lui et attendit quoi faire. Cathelyne Stark était là à crier sur Littlefinger disant qu'il l'insultait en l'emmenant ici.

Mais soudain Varys s'avança dans la pièce, Néfis le suivit sans réfléchir. Il se présenta à Cathelyne et s'excusa pour ses mains blesser par le combat pour sauver son fils contre un assassin encore inconnu. Cathelyne montra une dague à Varys qui lui la tendit à Néfis pour qu'elle l'observe, elle la prit soigneusement dans ses mains et la regarda tel un bijou de grand valeur.

« Le manche est fait en os de dragon, et la lame est de l'acier Valérien. Dit Néfis en tendant la dague à Ser Rodrik.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questiona Bealish en plissant les yeux vers Néfis.

-Une personne de confiance, je suppose. Dit Varys en regardant la jeune femme en question.

-Mais tu es L'oiseau chanteur ? Demanda Littlefinger un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres fines. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un simple enfant des rues comme on en a l'habitude de voir. Dit-il en regardant Varys.

-Littlefinger, vous aussi vous êtes connue sous d'autres noms. La Fouine, ou encore la Pie. Dit Néfis en décalant son regard sur lui les sourcils levées. Mais bien évidement se ne sont que des préjuger. Je suis Néfis, sans doute la femme la plus en danger des sept royaumes, et je pense que vous en faits aussi partie. » Dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant.

Littlefinger inclina aussi la tête un sourire impressionner.

« Revenons à nos moutons voulez-vous ? » Demanda Varys en regardant Cathelyne Stark.

…

Le lendemain, Néfis voulais chercher Maestre Paycell pour un livre très spéciale et des remèdes. Mais avant d'arriver à ces appartements elle entendit une voix forte et des coups de bâtons. Néfis s'arrêta un moment et regarda un peu plus loin. Il s'agissait d'Arya Stark qui s'entrainait avec Syrio Forel, maître à danser de Braavos. Néfis sourit au talent particulier de la jeune fille, elle se battait comme si elle avait sa dans le sang. Néfis s'en alla après quelque minute d'observation. Elle entra dans le bureau et se présenta.

« J'aimerais aussi vous emprunter le livre de la lignée royale grand Maestre. Demanda Néfis après avoir eu ses remèdes.

-Et pourquoi une servante voudrait se livre ? Demanda-t-il enfoncer dans son siège.

-Je ne suis plus servante grand Maestre, je suis la future épouse de Sandor Clegane. Dit-elle avec une certaine fierté.

-Le Chien ? Demanda-t-il en riant doucement. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important. Ria l'homme en regardant ailleurs. Je ne voie pas pourquoi se livre vous intéresse temps. Dit-il ne la regardant toujours pas.

-Ce n'est pas -» Mais Néfis fit coupé par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais respira fortement par le nez. La personne en question entra et se présenta, c'était la main du roi, Eddard Stark. Néfis se retourna et s'inclina avec le plus grand respect, elle avait une grande admiration envers cet homme.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Néfis.

-Néfis, mon seigneur. Future épouse du bouclier protecteur du prince Joffrey, Sandor Clegane. Dit-elle la tête baissée.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous mon seigneur ? » Demanda Paycelle en se raclant la gorge.

Ned Stark regarda le vieillard puis Néfis, il baissa rapidement la tête vers elle lui donnant l'autorisation de s'en aller. Néfis n'aimait pas se mêler des personnes très importantes, la plupart du temps ils leur arrivaient malheur. Elle sortit au plus vite de la pièce et s'en éloignât, mais elle s'arrêta devant la jeune fille Stark. Elle appréciait voir son tallent à son si jeune âge.

…

Néfis passa par les jardins pour rentrer dans sa chambre, elle devait faire la lessive et vérifier des papiers. Lord Varys faisait venir quelqu'un pour elle pour lui apprendre à lire et à écrire. Mais pendant son trajet elle vit au loin Littlefinger et Ned Stark discuter et la regarder longuement. Ils parlaient certainement d'elle mais à voix basse vue comme les lèvres de Littlefinger bougeaient.

Néfis s'inclina respectueusement au passage des deux hommes.

« L'Oiseau chanteur, heureux de vous revoir. Dit-il en inclinant la tête.

-L'Oiseau chanteur ? Répéta Ned ne comprenant pas son surnom.

-On me nomme ainsi depuis ma naissance sans vraiment de raison. Expliqua Néfis rapidement le regard poser sur Ned.

-Comment se passe votre relation avec le Chien ? Pas trop dure à supporter ? Se moqua Petyr en souriant mesquinement.

-Je vois que pour vous sa s'améliore, Baelish. » Dit Néfis en exagérant sur le «B» avant de s'incliner et de repartir.

Lord Baelish roula sa langue dans sa bouche et se pencha vers Ned Stark.

« La mouche la plus fidèle à Varys, méfier vous de celle-là elle risquerait de vous piquer.

-J'ai entendu-dire qu'elle cherchait le livre de la lignée royale. Dit Ned en jetant un dernier regard vers la femme.

-Vraiment ? » Demanda Bealish d'un air intéresser.

…

Néfis se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre pour commencer son long ménage, mais quand elle regarda l'était de la chambre son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Quelqu'un était entré dans leur chambre pour faire leur linge, mais qui avait bien pu faire cela ?

Néfis regarda le pot de chambre, les couvertures et la poussière. Tout avait été fait. Maintenant que quelqu'un faisait le ménage elle allait vraiment s'ennuyer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était une servante.

« Je viens vous apporté que le tournoi va se dérouler cette après-midi. Dit-elle les mains jointes devant elle. Vous devriez vous laver et porter la robe qui vous a été offerte. »Dit-elle quand une autre servante apporta une robe jaune et orange.

La servante déposa la robe sur le lit à plat pour qu'elle puisse mieux la voir. Néfis s'en approcha et toucha le tissu entre ses doigts, il était très doux au toucher mais aussi un peux rugueux. Le tissu était fait pour se porter dans des chaleurs comme celle-ci.

« Qui vous envoie ? Demanda-t-elle ne quittant pas la robe des yeux.

-Ca majesté ma dame. Dit la première servante.

-Vous pouvez partir je m'occupe du reste. »Dit Néfis un sentiment de rage en elle.

Ce n'était qu'autre de l'influence pour la narguer ou même se moquer d'elle. Néfis se lava le corps puis les cheveux, elle mit la robe sans en avoir le choix et s'attacha les cheveux en une tresse sur le coter sans changés ses habitudes.

Elle allait se présenter pour le tournoi de la main qui suivra de son mariage avec Sandor Clegane.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Au service des Lannister**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Partie 1**

Le tournoi allait bientôt démarrer, et Sandor devait se préparer. On lui avait demandé de protéger Joffrey durant le tournoi et de mettre son armure et prendre sa grande épée. Au fond de lui Sandor espérait avoir l'occasion de tuer quelqu'un, ça l'aiderait à mieux se sentir pour son mariage forcé.

Mais avant il devait aller parler à cette femme, cette femme avait qui il allait devoir se marier et être loyale. Il était un Chien sans pitié, certes, mais il n'était pas comme Joffrey qui aimait voir les gens souffrir. Sandor se dirigea vers leur chambre ou se trouvait certainement Néfis.

Il frappa avant d'entrer puis entra. La femme était devant son miroir et se tressait ses cheveux noir. Elle le regarda dans le miroir puis quand elle eux fini sa coiffure se leva les mains liées dans une position droite.

Sandor ferma la porte et s'avança lentement vers elle d'un air décisif. La femme le regardait avec tellement de peur que le Limier eux un pincement au cœur. Il ralenti le pas quand la femme pris peur en laissant un souffle non contrôler sortir de sa gorge serrée.

Il s'arrêta juste devant elle et la regarda sans haine ou même dégout. Il la regardait d'un air protecteur et sûr. Elle était tellement belle dans cette robe aérée orange et jaune comme les Clegane.

« Jamais personne ne te ferra du mal temps que je serais en vie, petit Oiseau chanteur. Dit le Chien en contemplant son visage.

-Je le sais. Murmura Néfis d'une voix étouffé par la peur.

-Et jamais je ne te ferais du mal. » Dit-il en levant le sourcil.

Mais malgré que Sandor essayait d'avoir l'air le moins effrayant possible, la femme devant lui commençait à trembler telle une feuille. Le Limier leva lentement une main vers le visage de la femme immobile et avec son doigt il lui caressa la joue.

Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire cela, commençait-il à avoir des sentiments ? C'était impossible à penser pour Sandor.

Quand il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux jaunes de la servante elle le regardait d'un air perdu. Elle avait les sourcils froncés cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

Sandor retira sa main et regarda à d'elle coter réfléchissant à ce qui lui était passé par la tête. La femme était terrifier par lui et le haïssait, il jouait avec sa peur, mais c'était lui qui en souffrait le plus. Avoir des sentiments pour une femme qui vous haï peut vous blesser ou pourrais même vous tuer.

« Un Chien n'a jamais appris à aimer. Souffla Sandor comme pour lui-même.

-Mais un oiseau peu le guidé. »Dit Néfis en prenant la main de Sandor et en la posant sur sa joue.

Elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour lui prouver quelque chose. Elle passa sa main derrière la tête de Sandor pour mieux s'adapté à la position. Etaient-ils vraiment en train de s'embrasser là maintenant ?

Quand Sandor cru que c'était fini la femme approfondit le baiser en se serrant contre lui jusqu'â touché son armure. Sandor glissa une main autour de sa taille sa deuxième main toujours posé sur la joue de la femme.

Sandor voulait que se baiser ne se termine jamais, qu'ils restent comme ça pour toujours.

« Ma dame ? Le tournoi va commencer dans un moment à l'autre. »Dit une servant en frappant à la porte mais sens entré.

Néfis se sépara de Sandor une main posé sur son plastron d'acier. Elle reprit sa respiration la tête basse et repris ses esprits.

« J'arrive ne m'attendez pas. »Dit-elle d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle leva un rapide coup d'œil vers le visage de Sandor qui était encore sous l'effet du moment puis s'écarta. Elle se racla la gorge puis sorti sous le regard du Chien.

Se baiser était vraiment étrange. La jeune femme avait l'air de se sentir obliger à faire cela. Mais Sandor savait quelque part que la femme ne ressentait rien envers lui, elle était plus que paniquer alors elle avait dû se sentir obliger de l'embrasser sen y avoir réfléchit.

Sandor se sentait mal, mal de devoir gâché la vie d'une femme comme elle.

…

Sandor se mit en position derrière la chaise ou siégeait Joffrey en jouant avec ses bagues son regard bleu glacer évitant le regard de la belle rousse un peu plus bas. Le Chien restait droit comme un piquet derrière le petit merdeu sans broncher, seule ces pensées étaient actives. Il repensait au visage terrifier de Néfis quand elle à vue que c'était lui dans la chambre.

Mais se baiser l'avait détruit d'avantage. Il voulait croire que c'était par amour, mais dans ce monde, l'amour n'est que du faux. Sandor tourna son regard dans les gradins quand il vit Néfis s'installer sur le banc ou était installer Sansa Stark et sa petite sœur Arya Stark. Sandor pu remarquer que Néfis parlait à Arya en souriant.

« Je trouve que vous vous battez plutôt bien pour votre âge ! Dit-elle pencher vers l'avant en s'adressant à Arya. Vous serez sans aucun doute une grande conquérante ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Merci ! Dit Arya avec un grand sourire.

-Arya serra une grande dame d'une place forte. Dit sèchement Sansa en regardant Néfis.

-Sans aucun doute ma dame. »Dit Néfis perdant peu à peu son sourire à la froideur de l'ainé.

Sandor regarda de nouveau droit devant lui se concentrant sur ses pensées. Il vit son frère ainé sur un grand étalon noir se présenter ainsi que Hugh du Val a ses coter en s'inclinant devant le roi Robbert qui ne s'arrêtait plus de boire.

Mais très vite, l'action commença, les deux joueurs se mirent en places leur grand lance en main. Leurs chevaux se lancèrent dans un galop martelant le sol.

Ils se loupèrent de peu, la Montagne et le nouveau chevalier se remirent en place et poussèrent leurs chevaux au galop. Mais cette fois ci la Montagne toucha le chevalier au niveau du cou qui celui-ci tomba brutalement au sol. Sandor entendit Sansa hurler et d'autre femme, mais pas Néfis. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle regardait Ser Gregor Clegane qui c'était remis en place.

Sandor regarda son frère un léger soupir dans ses poumons, son frère était vraiment très violent, plus que lui en tous cas. L'homme touché au sol agonisait s'étouffant dans son propre sang dans sa gorge. Sansa et Arya le regardait avec de grands yeux horrifiées.

Sandor décala à nouveau son regard vers Néfis et vit que Littlefinger lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

 _Il lui empoisonne le cerveau._ Grogna Sandor dans sa tête.

Des écuyers virent chercher le corps sans vie de l'homme pour pouvoir continuer le tournoi. Mais le roi décida de continuer le tournoi le lendemain. Sandor voulais enfin boire un coup quand soudain Joffrey vint se mettre devant lui pour lui ordonner quelque chose.

« Chien, je veux que tu participe aux jeux demain. Dit-il en souriant mesquinement.

-Mon seigneur, et si votre Chien meurt, qu'aller vous faire ? Demanda la voix de Néfis venant de derrière Joffrey.

-J'en trouverais un nouveau, les Chiens ne sont pas difficile à trouver à Westeros. »Dit Joffrey en lançant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule avant de repartir.

Sandor inclina la tête vers l'avant quand l'adolescent passa devant lui, sa plus grande crainte était de devoir affronter son frère lors de la grande finale. Il voulait tuer son frère mais pas en joutant, ces jeux était très dure malgré les règles simple. Mais alors que Sandor s'imaginait la scène du lendemain la jeune femme s'approcha de lui en regardant l'aller ou Joffrey avait disparu.

« Je pourrais essayer de voir avec la reine d'annuler cette idée. Dit-elle ne quittant pas des yeux cette même allée.

-Pas la peine, petit Oiseau chanteur, je sais me battre. Dit Sandor en regardant la femme avec amusement.

-Ce n'est pas là le danger que je cherche à éviter. Si votre frère apprend que c'est contre vous qu'il se battra, il trichera sans hésiter. »Dit-elle en regardant Sandor droit dans les yeux.

Elle regarda quelque instant Sandor puis parti en direction de la reine Cerssei. Il la regarda partir en soupirant, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort au sujet de son frère, mais le Limier voulait détruire la Montagne.

…

Sandor était assis dans sa taverne quotidienne quand soudain il vit Néfis entrer dans le bar des yeux scrutant les moindres détails la pièce remplie d'homme ivre, elle devait certainement chercher quelqu'un.

Mais on dirait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

Le Limier senti que l'alcool dans ses veines commençait à faire effet, il avait la tête qui tournait et avait des illusions. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux en posant la paume de sa main contre son front pour essayer de se remettre les idées en places.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa vision était brouiller, il voyait flou et le monde semblait tourner autour de lui. Il leva son regard vers la porte d'entrer ou se trouvait juste avant Néfis, mais son cœur s'emballa vite. La jeune femme n'était plus là comme volatiliser.

Sandor secoua légèrement la tête quand soudain, un cri de femme étouffer retenti. Le Limier se leva brusquement les poings serré. Il suivit les cris apeuré et étouffer par les rires des hommes. Sandor vue très vite ce qui se passait, deux hommes l'avait plaquée contre un mur lui découpant la peau des bras avec un couteau bien affuter.

Sandor plissa les yeux sa tête lui tournant à nouveau, il voyait le plaisir des hommes d'entendre les cris d'une femme en détresse et le sang de leur victime couler sur leurs doigts.

Le Chien reprit ses esprits et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule d'un des hommes pour le faire voler en travers la pièce. L'homme retomba sur une table en bois faisant voler les chopes et cruches.

Quand Sandor se retourna vers l'autre homme un peu plus grand, celui-ci tenta de coupé la gorge de Sandor qui évita le coup de justesse en se décalant rapidement, son couteau le frôla lui laissant une marque sur le cou. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'autre homme se lever et se diriger vers lui.

Sandor vit rouge, il fronça le sourcil et fracassa la tête du plus grand en un coup contre le mur l'assomment. Il se retourna ensuite vers Néfis pour la sortir de la mais, le plus petit venait de la frapper à la tête avec un morceau de bois.

Sandor donna un coup de poing dans le visage de l'homme le refaisant voler en arrière, mais cette fois si il resta au sol. Sandor craqua ses doigts et se retourna vers Néfis, elle était couché par terre sur le coter du sang perlant depuis une ouverture à son front.

Sandor la souleva et la prit sur son épaule pour mieux la transporter. Il l'amena jusqu'au Donjon rouge et appela Maestre Paycell pour la soigner. Il l'allongea sur leur lit, s'assit au bord et regarda les plaies graver sur son avant-bras, le sang coulais encore et les plaies étaient vraiment très profondes. Il prit le bras de la femme pour mieux l'examiner.

Sandor posa délicatement le bras de Néfis en expirant de désespérassions, mais très vite il senti une douleur à son cou, il posa sa main dans un sifflement en fermant les yeux.

Mais quand Sandor rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Néfis le regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Depuis l'âge de six ans, il n'avait jamais revue se regard poser sur lui. Sandor retira sa main de son cou et senti une sensation étrange en lui. Mais alors que l'Oiseau chanteur et le Limier se regardait dans les yeux, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le vieillard de Maestre Paycell. Néfis se redressa dans le lit son bras bien en évidence.

Sandor le regarda et se leva du lit pour lui laisser la place. Il observa le vielle homme mètre une substance gluante et verte translucide sur le bras de Néfis sans dire un mot, il regarda l'expression de Néfis qui changea, elle avait froncé les sourcils et se retenait de gémir de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda le Limier dans un grognement.

-Une mixture de plantes vertes et de sang de fourmi. Expliqua le vieux en se raclant la gorge.

-Pourquoi c'est autant douloureux ? Demanda Néfis les dents serré son regard poser sur son bras.

-Le sang de fourmi est très acide. C'est pour éliminer les bactéries. Dit-il en se redressant.

-Et il n'y a pas moins douloureux ? Demanda Sandor en levant un sourcil à Maestre Paycell.

-Il y ça ou rien du tout. Grogna le vieux ne regardant pas Sandor dans les yeux.

-Merci grand Maestre, vous pouvez disposer. »Dit Néfis lacer de l'homme insupportable.

Sandor croisa les bras sur son torse un regard sombre sur le vieux qui partait vers la porte de sorti, mais celui-ci se retourna vers Sandor et le dévisagea.

« Je devrais vous en mettre aussi, ser. Dit-il mesquinement en voyant la coupure de Sandor qui saignait.

-Non merci ! Ça ira grand Maestre. Dit Néfis d'une voix plus ferme et rapidement avant que Sandor ne dise quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas.

\- Foutez-moi le camp ! Cracha Sandor en perdant patience.

-Très bien très bien ! Je pense que la reine se hâte d'écouter mon rapport. »Dit-il avant de franchit la porte.

Quand la porte se ferma Sandor entendit Néfis soupirer. Il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle c'était lever vers la bassine d'eau un peu plus loin du lit, elle se passa de l'eau pour retirer le gel de son bras. Sandor s'approcha d'elle en fronçant le sourcil. Elle s'essuyait le bras délicatement avec du tissu puis le tendit vers Sandor, elle était toute irriter.

« Je suis allergique au sang de fourmi. Dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Tu ne guériras pas si tu n'as pas de remède dans les prochains temps. Dit le Limier un peu inquiet.

-J'ai mes propre remèdes. Dit-elle en souriant. »

Elle alla vers le lit et se pencha pour y chercher une mallette qui se trouvait en-dessous. Elle la tira d'un coup brusque et l'ouvrit, elle y sorti une petite boite ronde. Elle se leva et se mit devant Sandor. Elle ouvrit la ronde trempa ses doigts dans la substance transparente et tendit ses deux doigts vers Sandor.

Le Limier fit un mouvement de recule n'ayant pas confiance.

« C'est un remède naturel, il ne brûle pas. »Dit-elle d'une voix basse et poser.

Sandor soupira puis tourna la tête pour qu'elle y ait meilleur accès. Elle massa doucement la substance sur la coupure de Sandor puis ses coupures à elle.

Le Limier se tourna vers le lit pour commencer à retirer son armure, il voulait absolument dormir, il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait s'écrouler s'il restait encore debout.

Quand il réussit à retirer son armure il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Néfis, elle était en train de libéré ses cheveux noir aile de corbeau. Malgré ce mariage forcé, Sandor n'avait pas à se plaindre, la femme qu'il allait épouser était agréable à regarder et n'était pas une de ses idiotes sans cervelle tel que Sansa Stark.

Néfis était naïf et innocente, mais pas si innocente que ça.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Au service des Lannister**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Partie 1**

Quand Néfis ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour, les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux orange d'une matière très fine et légère. Elle s'étira longuement dans un soupire et s'aperçut que le Limier n'était pas là, il devait sans doute se préparer pour le tournoi.

Néfis avait convaincu la reine de ne pas mêler le Chien dans les combats, mais tout à un prix. Néfis avait dû faire un marcher avec Cersei pour qu'elle prenne une tel décision.

Elle regarda son bras en serrant les dents qu'and elle vit que les plaies étaient encore bien fraîches, la peau était encore en train de se régénéré. Néfis siffla entre ces dents puis laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur le matelas.

Tout en regardant le tissu qui recouvrait le lit baldaquin elle écouta les oiseaux chanter à l'extérieur recouvert de l'écho des vagues rebondissant sur les pierres du Donjon rouge.

Soudain trois servantes entrèrent dans la pièce sans prévenir, l'une d'elle aux cheveux châtain ouvrit les rideaux aveuglant Néfis encore dans son lit. Une autre se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et remplit la cuve. Puis la troisième aux cheveux bruns aida Néfis à sortir de son caca.

« Ma dame ? La questionna-t-elle en regardant son bras avec des yeux inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit Néfis en posant sa main dessus pour le cacher.

-Il va falloir le cacher. Dit-elle en levant les sourcils. Apporte la robe bleue nuit ! » Ordonna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la servante qui accrochait des nouveau rideaux.

Elle se retourna et marcha rapidement hors de la pièce pour chercher la robe. Néfis la regarda s'exécuter puis regarda la femme qui lui demanda de s'installer sur le petit tabouret en face de la commode pour qu'elle puisse la coiffé pour la deuxième partie du tournoi qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Elle commença par lui faire des petites tresses enrouler par d'autre tresses jusqu'à faire une coiffure que toutes les femmes de Port-Réal portait. Enfin la servante apporta la robe bleu nuit et gris. Néfis se leva et la mise.

Il y avait un coter ou la manche était longue et recouvrait tous son bras droit jusqu'au poignet, là où elle avait ses marques. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir, sa robe était longue jusqu'à toucher le sol et était ouverte dans le dos. Le tissu était facile à porter et la manche plus longue collait à la peau, Néfis se tourna vers les servantes et fronça les sourcils en regardant vers la cuve.

Pourquoi venait-elle de préparer un bain si maintenant elle était habillée ?

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Néfis tourna la tête vers la porte en observant une servante ouvrir la porte, Sandor entra sens rien dire et jeta un coup d'œil vers Néfis.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers elle et la salua simplement.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? Demanda Néfis en inclinant la tête.

-Pas besoin de joué à ce jeu-là. Dit Sandor d'un air amusé. Ce ne sont que des servantes obéissantes. Dit-il en regardant les femmes d'un air méprisant.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, j'étais une servante. Dit Néfis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant tu es une futur Clegane. »Dit Sandor avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Il baissa les yeux puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Néfis le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, lui aussi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se mariage. Ses yeux étaient soudain devenus sombre et triste tel le Chien de Port-Réal.

Néfis soupira bruyamment puis tourna la tête vers le balcon de la chambre, les nouveau rideaux étaient rouge et or et bougeait avec le vent fraie, elle s'avança vers le balcon et regarda la ville déjà active. Elle pouvait entendre des discutions des rires mais aussi des pleurs d'enfants ne voulant pas se laver.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment quand soudain elle entendit de l'eau frémir, elle marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre et posa une main sur le mur pour observer le Chien dos à elle entrer dans la baignoire. Son dos était remplie d'ancienne cicatrices, il fessait peine à voir. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la ville et se remis dans sa position les mains jointes devant elle et le menton bien haut.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur chaque murmure, parole et gloussement. Elle pouvant entendre ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle fit le vide dans sa tête et se concentra le mieux possible, le vent était léger et faisait à peine bouger ses cheveux qui dépassaient de sa coiffure trop serré.

 _« Un mariage aura bientôt lieu au château ! Je suis si exciter de voir les futurs mariés !_ Avait dit une femme un peu plus loin dans la cour du château.

 _-C'est le Chien et une simple servante._ Répondit l'autre vois dans un grognement.

 _-Eurk ! Dégoutant ! Mais qui voudrais se marier avec cet homme-là ?! Il est si…_ Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension.

 _-Hideux. »_

Néfis rouvrit les yeux les sourcils froncées, ces femmes avaient tort. Le Chien était peut-être une brute, mais loin de là il était… _Hideux._ Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et serra les poings à ses côtés, si seulement elle était quelqu'un de haute naissance et qui avait du pouvoir, elle les aurait certainement fais noyer dans la mer salé du Détroit.

Néfis baissa les yeux et soupira de tristesse, elle entendit à nouveau l'eau frémir dans la salle d'eau, sans doute que le Chien avait fini son bain. Mais alors qu'elle marchait vers la commode, elle entendit le Chien se cogné à quelque chose suivit d'un cri.

« Bordel à queue ! »Cria-t-il.

Néfis sourit à la colère du Chien, elle regarda à nouveau la salle d'eau et vit qu'il enfilait un haut vers olive claire et un pantalon brun foncé. Sans doute l'habille qu'il utilise comme sous vêtement de son armure.

Néfis baissa la tête et regarda ses mains, elle regarda à nouveau le lit baldaquin et senti un frisson la parcourir. Bientôt, elle allait se retrouver dans se lit avec Sandor pour leur nuit de noces, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela l'effrayait autant.

« Ma dame, la reine veux vous voir. »Déclara une servante la sortant de ses pensées.

Néfis fronça les sourcils et suivit la servante jusqu'aux appartements de la reine Cersei. La servante frappa à la porte et fit entrer Néfis, la reine était assise à son bureau un verre de vin entre ses doigts. Elle était dans toute sa lumière, mais quelque chose la tracassait.

« Assis toi. Demanda-t-elle en montrant du regard la chaise en face d'elle. Dit-moi, que c'est tu sur la mort de Jon Arryn ? Demanda-t-elle les dents serrées quand Néfis fut installé.

-Pas grand-chose, votre majesté. » Dit Néfis les mains jointes.

Cersei sourit mesquinement, la lionne savait que l'Oiseaux chanteur mentait, elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

« Quand tu étais à Winterfell, qu'a tu appris de plus ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant pour se verser un autre verre.

-Eddard Stark est quelqu'un de très respectueux, il ne tolérait pas qu'on lui prenne ce qu'il a bâti. Dit Néfis en repensant au petit secret de la reine, elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, mais bientôt elle allait le découvrir.

-Bien sûr. Dit-elle en se retourna vers elle. Quoi d'autre ?

-Le bâtard de Ned Stark, Jon Snow, est allé au mur accompagné par votre petit frère, Tyrion. Dit Néfis cherchant à atteindre la reine. Il a dit qu'il voulait pisser du haut du mur ? » Dit Néfis en souriant.

Cersei bue dans son verre voulant éviter le sujet.

« Mon petit frère a toujours eu des idées étranges. Dit-elle finalement. Dit-moi encore une chose, d'où viens-tu ? Demanda la reine les yeux plissés.

-Je n'en sais rien votre majesté. C'est l'une des seules choses que je ne découvrirais peut-être jamais. »Dit tristement Néfis.

…

A l'arrivée de Néfis, le tournoi venait à peine de recommencer. Elle s'installa derrière Sansa et Ned Stark pour bien apercevoir les jeux. Elle avait hâte de voir qui allait remporter le tournoi. Mais alors qu'elle regardait les alentour, Petyr Baelish vint se mettre à coter d'elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Petyr Baelish. » Dit Néfis en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il la regarda et fit de même avec ce sourire, il se pencha de coter vers elle pour lui murmurer.

« Prête pour votre mariage ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

-Toujours prête pour servir la couronne. Dit finalement Néfis ne voulant pas se laisser abattre.

-Oh, mais servez-vous vraiment la couronne ? Demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui. Chuchoter aux oreilles d'un eunuque, ce n'est pas du bon coter pour servir la couronne.

-Lord Varys serre le royaume depuis des années, je ne vois pas pourquoi un voleur de secret serrait plus loyal. Dit Néfis la tête baisser de coter mais ne regardant pas Petyr.

-Je ne vole pas de secret, je les échanges. Se défendit Bealish.

-Vraiment, croyez-vous immortel ? Echanger ou voler n'a plus d'importance dans notre monde, et n'oublier pas Bealish, tout à une fin. »Fini par dire Néfis avant que le tournoi continue.

Bealish la regarda un moment un peu surpris de sa réponse puis se reconcentra sur les jeux. Néfis applaudit d'un air las le nouveau chevalier qui venait d'entrer sur la piste, Ser Lorath Tyrell, le chevalier des fleurs. Puis la Montagne, Ser Gregor Clegane.

Néfis n'applaudit pas cette fois si, cet homme lui faisait peur, beaucoup plus que le Limier. Il avait un regard sombre et froid qui donnait très vite la chair de poule et assombrissait le ciel comme si il allait se mettre à pleuvoir. Tout ça, Néfis le lisait dans ses yeux.

Néfis plissa les yeux à la réaction de la jument de Ser Lorath, puis à l'étalon noir de la Montagne. Mais quand elle comprit ce qui se passait, Les deux chevaliers se mirent au galop se fonçant droit dessus. Ser Lorath donna un coup dans le bouclier de la Montagne le faisant tomber au sol lui et son cheval. Bealish se leva brusquement la bouche béante. Néfis avait fait un petit sursaut ne s'attendant pas non plus à cela.

Néfis tourna la tête vers Sandor et vit qu'il souriait, son visage était éclairé par de la joie, c'était la première fois que Néfis la voie chez le Limier. Elle sourit elle aussi et regarda la suite de la scène.

Petyr souffla à l'oreille de Sansa que Ser Lorath a pris une jument en chaleur pour déstabiliser le cheval de Ser Gregor. Tout ça n'allait pas lui donner la victoire, seulement des ennuis.

Néfis observa la réaction de la Montagne, il se leva difficilement avec son poids et hurla à son écuyer son épée. Celui-ci courut vers lui et lui tendit son épée tout en tenant les rênes de son cheval.

Ser Gregor sorti son épée de son fourreau et trancha d'un coup sec la tête de son cheval le faisant crier dans l'agoni. Ser Lorath vint se mettre devant le roi pour le saluer quand soudain le regard de Ser Gregor se posa sur lui, il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers lui et le fit tomber de son cheval.

Mais alors que Gregor se défoulait sur le bouclier du chevalier des fleurs, Sandor s'imposa entre lui et Lorath. Son épée frappa contre celle de Ser Gregor et le fit reculer d'un mouvement puissant.

Néfis se leva sans même l'avoir contrôler, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier le nom de Sandor. Elle fixait Sandor et vit qu'il avait peur, son regard noir c'était transformé en un regard de Chien près à se faire frapper.

Après quelque échange de contre-attaque, le roi se leva et cria d'arrêter le combat. Sandor se baissa rapidement un genou à terre ainsi que son épée à la verticale et la tête baissée en signe de respect et de soumission.

La lame de son frère passa au-dessus de sa tête le frôlant de justesse. Ser Gregor lança son épée au sol et s'enfuie parmi la foule. Sandor se leva en reprenant son souffle quand Ser Lorath vint le remercier.

Il le prit par le doigt et lui leva la main en signe de victoire. Tout le monde se leva et les applaudies, Néfis explosa de joie et applaudie avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Sandor jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Néfis laissant apparaitre un bref sourire.

Néfis avait soudain très chaud, elle avait eu peur pour Sandor qu'il ne perde la vie, et oui elle venait d'avoir peur pour lui. Commençai-t-elle à avoir des sentiments envers le Limier ?

…


End file.
